Si tú me proteges, ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?
by Chiquishas
Summary: Haibara vive aterrada con la idea de que la Organización la encontrará y asesinará a todos sus seres queridos. Su compañero, Conan, siempre se arriesga para salvar a quienquiera , y ella quiere poder estar ahí para ayudarlo cuando él solo no pueda. ¡Una historia CoAi!
1. La pequeña pesadilla

_\- ¡Corre!, ¡Ven! -oía gritar a su compañero a lo lejos- ¿Qué haces ahí parada?, ¡Ven. Corriendo. Ya! -alzaba la voz con furia, aunque en ella se asomaba la preocupación e incluso el temor, temblaba y era raro viniendo de él: de Shinichi Kudo.- ¡Haibara! -Shinichi, ahora conviviendo bajo el nombre de Conan Edogawa, corrió hacia ella y la jaló ocultándola en los oscuros rincones de aquel laboratorio en el que se hallaban.- ¡Mierda, Haibara!, ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!, ¡Reacciona!_

 _Su menudo cuerpo no reaccionaba ante los ladridos de su amigo, quien la zarandeaba para intentar despertarla del trance en el que se hallaba. Haibara siempre había sido paranoica, y tenía motivos para serlo pues una organización malvada -la Organización de los Hombres de Negro, así la llamó Conan- ha estado detrás de ella, buscándola, para terminar con su vida. Ambos se encontraban en una situación extrema, todo, absolutamente todo, se había ido a la quiebra; los habían descubierto y por su culpa -se obligó a recordar a sí misma- todos habían sido asesinados._

 _No podía soportar el ardor de su pecho, en sus hombros golpearon con ferocidad las imágenes tétricas de aquellos que habían fallecido por intentar protegerla; se vio a sí misma débil e inútil, ¿Por qué no murió en aquella cámara de gas de la Organización?, ¿Por qué tuvo que sobrevivir y buscar su ayuda, metiéndolo en todos estos problemas?, se preguntaba constantemente. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, su pecho quemado no daba señal de menguar el dolor; comenzó a sudar, ardía y ella seguía de pie, en trance, frente a su compañero, su primer y verdadero amigo. De su piel brotaba el sudor frío, aunque ella continuaba ardiendo, y su pálido rostro personificaba la petrificación._

 _Los dos estaban encerrados en aquel oscuro laboratorio. Conan seguía intentando tranquilizar a Haibara -no era momento para entrar en pánico, aunque fuera inevitable- y él, al igual que ella, también se hallaba en un estado emocional crítico. Vio cómo Ran, la chica que él amaba, moría; vio cómo el profesor Agasa, el que lo había cuidado cuando sus padres se iban al extranjero, moría; vio la muerte de cada una de las personas que lo habían acompañado desde que nació como Shinichi y encogió como Conan, que lo habían apoyado y ayudado...y ahora se habían transformado en cadáveres. Respiró hondo. Observó a su amiga, a quien le había clavado sus dedos en sus hombros temblorosos al zarandearla, entonces apartó sus manos y acarició su cabeza._

 _\- No temas, yo te protegeré -susurró sin seguridad, le resultó una promesa tan vacía y estúpida, ¿Cómo iba poder protegerla si no pudo hacerlo con los demás? Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo-. Seré el señuelo, y tú escaparás, ¿Entendiste? -continuó susurrando. Haibara gimió conteniendo las lágrimas; rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Conan y se pegó a él, abrazándolo. Él se sorprendió, Haibara jamás lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza, pero no dudó en responder a su abrazo._

 _\- No, Kudo-kun…¡Yo lo seré! -musitó aún conteniendo las lágrimas- jamás tuve que haberme escapado -pensó, dejando caer una lágrima-._

 _\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -comentó alterado después de romper el abrazo- ¡Yo os traje a este laboratorio, os metí en esto!_

 _\- ¡No! -interrumpió temblorosa- ¡Yo soy la creadora de la APTX4869! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! -gritó en un susurro, para que aquellos desvergonzados no les encontraran- ¡Sálvate tú, Kudo-kun! ¡Aún..! -paró en seco, no se atrevió a continuar hablando-...aún tienes a tus padres con vida -dijo, casi inaudible- ¡Iré yo!_

 _Antes de que pudiera continuar, Conan le disparó con uno de sus dardos anestésicos. Haibara luchaba por vencer los efectos del somnífero, pero era en vano. Conan se quitó su chaqueta añil y se la puso cuidadosamente , antes de quedarse completamente dormida, logró decirle:_

 _\- No te vayas._

 _Él sonrió, con ternura, y respondió:_

 _\- Lo siento._

¡Ai-kun! -Haibara oyó una repentina súplica- ¡¿Estás bien?!, ¡Ai-kun! -repitió, aumentando su inquietud. Tenía ante sí a una pequeña niña que no dejaba de gritar en sueños, quien había conseguido despertarlo-. ¿Tendrá fiebre? -se preguntó al posar su mano en su frente-. ¡Ai-kun, despierta! -rogó el hombre- ¡Por favor!

Haibara se despertó de golpe chillando. Luego, observó petrificada hacia los lados hasta dar con la mirada del profesor Agasa, quien la miraba con preocupación. Vestía su típico pijama de ositos y lo más importante, ¡Estaba vivo!, se alivió al verlo. Ella se encontraba ahí -no en un laboratorio asqueroso viendo morir a las personas que intentaron protegerla-, no había sucedido nada. Era una pequeña pesadilla, se dijo. Inspiró gran cantidad de aire, aún sentía el ardor en sus pulmones que la incapacitaba del disfrute de un buen bocado de oxígeno.

E-estás bien -alcanzó a decir aliviada con su boca seca que imploraba por agua-. Yo estoy bien, también -fue bajando el tono de su voz, y se volvió a recostar en su cama-. Él y todos...están bien -finalizó en un susurro, antes de volverse a dormir.


	2. ¿Qué soñaste, Haibara?

Los primeros rayos matutinos zigzagueaban por el cielo atrayendo consigo un día soleado y reluciente, avisando de un día perfecto para gozar y pasear en compañía por las calles de Beika. Sería perfecto; si no fuera un Lunes.

El despertador de Haibara sonó, marcando de nuevo un día de clases; ella los deleitaba porque, por primera vez, supo lo que era tener amigos y disfrutar los días escolares con ellos, aunque debía admitir que las materias no es que fueran exactamente complicadas. Estiró suavemente sus extremidades y soltó su típico bostezo que la caracterizaba. Seguidamente, se levantó y se lavó la cara para, acto seguido, entrar en la bañera.

\- No sé por qué hago eso, si me mojo igualmente aquí la cara -se dijo a sí misma, estando aún media dormida. Volvió a bostezar-.

Tras finalizar su preciado tiempo de baño, se acicaló el cabello y se vistió; una camisa de tirantesañil, la cual le produjo un extraño sentimiento que decidió ignorar, un pantalón corto y unas sandalias negras bastante simples. Salió y se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendiéndose cuando encontró al profesor Agasa sentado en un taburete de la cocina, con café frío en su mano. En la mesa tenía un plato de frutas y tostadas, y su móvil cuyo uso parecía ser reciente. Tenía un aspecto bastante descuidado y agotado, como si la noche anterior no hubiera podido conciliar bien el sueño. Haibara quedó perpleja ante aquella visión, parpadeó varias veces preguntándose si el profesor, por algún casual, se había vuelto a quedar dormido frente al ordenador. Éste se giró percatándose de la presencia de la niña y cambió de expresión a una de confusión al verla vestida y con la mochila consigo.

\- Buenos días, Ai-kun -comentó- ¿Vas a ir al colegio? -se atrevió a preguntar-.

Haibara no parecía entender aquella pregunta, arqueó la ceja en busca de una explicación.

\- Muy buenos días, profesor -se apresuró a decir mientras dejaba la mochila en el sofá, después lo miró.- ¿Por qué no iría? -preguntó, marchando hacia la cocina para echarse un vaso de café-.

\- ¿No crees que es mejor descansar? -respondió él con una sonrisa paternal- ¿No te encuentras mal?

\- No, estoy como una rosa -contestó Haibara, sirviéndose el desayuno-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -lo miró intentando parecer despreocupada, con la típica mirada mustia que poseía. Luego, esperando su respuesta, comenzó a comer-.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? -al escuchar esta pregunta, Haibara volvió a levantar la ceja, seguida de una mirada que destapaba su incomprensión; como si dijera "¿Recordar el qué?"-.

\- El profesor se levantó del taburete, recogiendo los platos sucios en un incómodo silencio. Haibara seguía con su mirada los movimientos del profesor; todo aquello era extraño.

\- ¿Recordar el qué? -preguntó finalmente la muchacha. Miró de reojo el reloj, dándose cuenta que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa-. ¡Oh! - soltó una pequeña exclamación-. Ya me lo cuenta más tarde, profesor -comentó levantándose- ¡Cuando regrese limpiaré mis platos! -al salir, cerrando lentamente la puerta oyó cómo el profesor, que volvía a coger el móvil de la mesa, le respondía "No te preocupes, lo limpiaré yo"-.

Haibara se apresuró para encontrarse con sus amigos en el semáforo donde siempre se separaban, esperaba no llegar tarde; aquello le pegaba más a Genta, a quien siempre tenían que esperar. Tras unas cuantas vueltas corriendo consiguió divisarlos a lo lejos, esperando en la otra acera que separaba la carretera. El semáforo seguía en verde, y tanto Ayumi como Mitsuhiko, quienes hablaban animadamente entre ellos, no notaron la presencia de la niña de cabello rojizo.

Por una parte, mostró alivio cuando vio que Genta, como ella supuso, no había llegado aún, eso querìa decir que aún sobraba tiempo; por otra parte, se extrañó al no ver a su compañero gafotas, Edogawa Conan, con quien compartía un gran secreto -su pasado como científica en aquella malévola organización donde creó la droga que encogió a ambos, conocida como la APTX4869-, ¿Se habrá quedado dormido?, se preguntó a sí misma soltando un bostezo.

Pronto los niños que estaban al otro lado de la carretera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Haibara. Los dos la sonrieron y agitaron sus pequeñas manos alegremente, ella les respondió del mismo modo.

\- ¡Ai-chan! -gritó entusiasmada Ayumi- ¡Muy buenos días! -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ayumi es una niña valiente, alegre y bastante curiosa; también adorable y muy popular, aunque a ella solo le gusta recibir atención del chico que le gusta, sin embargo no lo consigue-.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y Haibara cruzó la carretera, ésta no dudó en abalanzarse sobre su amiga, a quien consideraba la más madura de todo el colegio, para abrazarla. Ese fuerte abrazo le produjo un burbujeo en el estómago. Ella decidió, otra vez, ignorarlo.

\- Muy buenos días, Haibara-san -saludó Mitsuhiko de forma cordial. Él es un muchacho bastante listo, teniendo en cuenta que solo es un niño de primaria. Asimismo es el más educado del grupo. Normalmente siente celos de Conan, ello no quita que lo considere un gran amigo, porque cree que jamás alcanzará a tener su misma capacidad-.

\- Muy buenos días a vosotros dos -comentó Haibara con una pequeña sonrisa, aún con Ayumi en sus brazos-.

\- ¡Anda, tu camisa se parece un montón a la _chaqueta de Conan_! -saltó de repente Mitsuhiko-.

\- ¡Es verdad! -continuó Ayumi-, aunque la de Conan seguramente sea más _calentita_ -Haibara sintió, esta vez, una punzada en su estómago a la que no encontraba explicación. Un inquietante ardor creía dentro de sí. Esa mañana estaba siendo demasiada extraña para ella. Se quedó callada, pensativa-. ¿Ai-chan? -preguntó- _¿Qué te ocurre?_

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la pelirrojiza se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Conan, quien los saludaba después de despedirse de Ran, Sonoko y Sera. Agitaba su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda la tenía escondida en su bolsillo, como si hubiera guardado algo en ese mismo momento. Haibara percibió ese fugaz movimiento, frunciendo el ceño, no apartó la mirada de él, quien no paraba de bostezar.

\- Buenos días, siento la tar-

Entonces, Conan se vio interrumpido por un grito aún más sonoro. Ese era Genta, quien corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo no paraba de chillar:

\- ¡Que llegamos tarde, que llegamos tarde!, ¡No os quedéis allí quietos, que Kobayashi-sensei nos regañará! -Genta no tardó en ponerse delante del grupo que lo esperaba, aún corriendo. Los demás se miraron de reojo, sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su amigo glotón-.

\- Pero si aún podemos llegar a tiempo con calma…-dijo Mitsuhiko observándolo marchar- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Seguramente habrá adelantado unos 20 minutos su despertador para animarse a prepararse más rápido y se le olvidó -comentó Conan, acto seguido lanzó un largo suspiro- este Genta…-murmuró, soltando después un pequeño bostezo-.

\- Mirad el lado positivo -alzó la voz Haibara- está haciendo ejercicio. Un gramo habrá perdido, seguro. -dijo, levantando el dedo índice. Todos soltaron una pequeña risa ante las palabras de su amiga-. Venga, avancemos.

\- ¡Sí! -respondieron al unísono-.

Durante su tramo hasta el colegio, donde Ayumi y Mitsuhiko adelantaron a sus compañeros mientras parloteaban cobre el capítulo de Kamen Yaiba que se había emitido la noche anterior, Conan se limitó a observar a la pequeña científica que tenía al lado, sobresaltándose cuando ésta se giró clavándole su mirada apagada. Fue tan repentino que él no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué? -bostezó Conan-

\- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo el profesor? -preguntó como si le preguntara la hora en una relojería, denotando que ya suponía la respuesta-.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Haibara? -se limitó a contestar, apartó la mirada dando a entender que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba comentando. Conan no se sentía con la energía suficiente para explicar nada-.

\- ¡Venga ya, Kudo-kun, que no nací ayer, sino que encogí! -le espetó Haibara- el profesor se comportó de una forma muy extraña esta mañana…-le confesó apartando también la mirada- antes vi que tenía su móvil en la mesa y cuando salí de casa, él lo tomó para utilizarlo -se giró para observarlo, su penetrante mirada le causó a Conan un frío sudor que bajaba lentamente por su cuello- ¿Me quieres hacer creer que no te llamó a ti?

\- Pues claro que no, mujer. Que no, que no -rió el muchacho de forma nerviosa-

\- Entonces me vas a decir ahora que el móvil que guardaste en tu bolsillo izquierdo no tiene ni una llamada reciente del profesor, ¿Verdad? -la chica sonrió cantando victoria. Se encogió de hombros delante de él, observándolo, esperando una ingeniosa respuesta por su parte-. ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor detective? -preguntó, impaciente por una respuesta-.

Conan comenzó a balbucear y a soltar pequeñas risas nerviosas, mirando para todos los lados en busca de una buena respuesta. Haibara había dado en el clavo; había recibido en total tres llamadas del profesor. La primera, cuando se despertó aterrado al escuchar el desgarrador alarido de la chica, diciéndole que probablemente tenía fiebre; la segunda poco después, cuando por fin pudo despertarla y ésta se había calmado, siendo entonces el momento en el que decidió mantenerse despierto a base de café, por si volvía a suceder; la última llamada se la hizo cuando Haibara salió para dirigirse al colegio, para pedirle que la vigile y compruebe si realmente estaba bien. Él, al igual que el profesor, estaba agotadísimo, tenía bastante sueño al estar haciendo compañía telefónica a aquel inventor preocupón.

El chico de las grandes gafas negras, cuando había recibido la primera llamada, dudó si en ir a visitarla o no; como ya había hecho anteriormente, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión lo hizo por la peligrosa proximidad de la Organización, sobre todo de _Vermouth_. Por ello se dedicaría simplemente a observarla, aunque no estuviera yendo exactamente bien.

\- ¿Me vas a responder? -preguntó Haibara, sacándolo del ensimismamiento-.

Entonces el chico posó con delicadeza sus manos, acariciando con los dedos, en los hombros de su amiga. Haibara sintió una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, como si ya hubiera experimentado aquel tacto, pero más violento. Antes de que Conan pudiera decir nada, ambos recibieron la reprimenda de los amigos que se habían adelantado, puesto que consideraban que estaban teniendo "demasiada proximidad".

\- Si os quedáis ahí atrás, llegaréis tarde. -comentó Ayumi, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por los celos-.

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Genta seguro que se tiene que estar aburriendo! -continuó Mitsuhiko, sacando la primera excusa que se le pasaba por la cabeza-.

\- ¡Sí, ya vamos! -contestó Conan, quien se sintió salvado por los celos de aquellos pequeñines- Venga, Haibara, tenemos que apresurarnos -le dijo, guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa burlona-.

\- Se ha vuelto a salvar…-pensó Haibara, mostrando resignación-...será suertudo.

Los componentes de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, a excepción de Genta quien había -casi- volado hasta el colegio, llegaron a tiempo. Se metieron en la clase y justamente cuando se sentaron sonó la sirena que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Genta estaba sentado en su silla, desde hace buen rato, refunfuñando porque sus amigos no le habían detenido, sin pararse a pensar que tal vez fuera imposible por lo rápido que había corrido; -digno del primer premio en un maratón- pensó Conan.

\- Tsk, llevo aquí un buen rato esperándoos. -se quejó-

\- No es culpa nuestra, Genta-kun -dijo Ayumi en un tono tranquilizador, sonriéndole en todo momento. El chico apartó indignado su rostro-.

\- Déjale, Ayumi-chan, ya se le pasará -susurró Mitsuhiko-.

Las clases resultaban, en especial para Conan, un gran hastío. Con lo poco que había conseguido dormir, no sentía ganas de dar matemáticas a primera hora en un lunes; esa idea era horrenda. Él preferiría estar en su cama, tranquilito, disfrutando de una buena lectura de _Arthur Conan Doyle_ , _Agatha Christie_ o _Allan Edgar Poe_ ; pero no. Le tocaba conformarse con una buena hora de ¡Aprender a sumar llevando, el gran desafío!, lo peor de todo es que matemáticas ocupada las dos primeras horas del día. Pensar que tenía que estar rodeado de mocosos de primaria en ese perfecto día de descanso, lo amargaba.

Haibara, por su parte, seguía intentando averiguar por qué se sentía todo tan fuera de lo común esa mañana; el anormal comportamiento del profesor, las llamadas secretas con Conan, el ardor en su pecho que le producía un mal presentimiento, el hecho de que Conan no quisiera comentarle nada…¡¿Tendría algo que ver con la Organización?!, Eso tendría sentido, él siempre intenta perjudicar a la menor cantidad de personas posibles, nunca quiere que nadie salga lastimado de esa batalla, aunque ello significase sacrificarse a sí mismo y sufrir toda consecuencia. En ese mismo instante volvió a sentir la misma descarga eléctrica de antes, otra punzada en el estómago y, de regalo, varios bofetones en la cara, ¿Qué demonios sucedía?, ¿Será el temor de ver a su amigo sacrificándose?, se preguntó a sí misma, ¿Pero por qué? No había señal alguna de peligro. Haibara se limitó a tragar saliva, y sentir el frío sudor deslizarse por su rostro.

Ambos se aislaron de la realidad. Conan observaba el hábil y frágil movimiento de las nubes, que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de aquel cielo. De vez en cuando bostezaba por lo bajo, para evitar llamar la atención. Sujetaba su rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con el lápiz. Haibara, en cambio, intentaba repasar las palabras del profesor, quien la había interrogado hace media hora, más o menos, si se encontraba bien, y lo importante; si no recordaba nada, ¿Pero recordar el qué? Se maldijo por no comprender qué sucedía, o qué había sucedido.

\- ¡Haibara-chan, Edogawa-kun! -llamó la atención la profesora. Los dos niños levantaron la cabeza a la vez; uno con el rostro adormecido y la otra afligida- ¿Os encontráis bien? -preguntó preocupada. Ambos asintieron silenciosamente- ¿Cómo podéis responderme eso? ¡Os llevo llamando desde hace buen rato! -espetó consternada-

\- L-lo siento -tartamudeó Conan- ¡Mierda, ni me he dado cuenta de que me estaba quedando dormido! -pensó-. Es que anoche, me quedé hasta muy tarde jugando a un nuevo videojuego online...-mintió. La profesora lo miró analizando sus palabras, luego posó su mirada en la chica que estaba sentada a su lado- ¡Estuve jugando con ella online! -siguió comentando, soltando una risilla-. Por eso, estamos agotados. -finalizó, Haibara se limitó a asentir, mientras que en el fondo pensaba "¿Es tu mejor excusa, detective?"-.

La profesora suspiró, se agachó para estar a la misma altura que sus queridos alumnos.

\- Id a enfermería a descansar, pero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿Vale? -dijo con dulzura-, sobre todo porque es raro que vosotros dos estéis así -les susurró- ¡Chicos! -continuó alzando la voz, dirigiéndose a la clase en completo- ¡Recordad que no debéis jugar hasta muy tarde, sobre todo si al día siguiente tenéis colegio!, ¡Es muy malo para vuestra salud! -advirtió-.

\- ¡Sí, profesora! -gritaron todos al unísono, salvo Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko quienes observaron perplejos a sus amigos-.

La clase entera miraba marcharse a los dos genios de la clase asombrada. Aquello era realmente raro.

\- ¿Será por eso que andaban cuchicheando antes ellos dos? -preguntó en voz baja al chico pecoso-. Cuando les pillamos y dijimos que aceleraran el paso -aclaró Ayumi-.

\- Posiblemente -respondió Mitsuhiko-. Y por eso Conan-kun no hacía más que bostezar y Haibara-san estaba tan rara -dedujo el chico-, ¿Tú qué opinas, Genta-kun?...-preguntó, luego recapacitó- ah, no, que tú no estabas -río nervioso el chico de las pecas-.

\- ¡Seréis mal amigos! -gritó Genta enfadado-.

\- ¡Kojima-kun baje la voz! -le regañó la maestra, quien se vio interrumpida por su grito. El resto de la clase, comenzó a reír.-

\- ¡Qué mala suerte tengo hoy! -se autocompadeció-.

Haibara y Conan caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del colegio, para evitar molestar a los profesores que estaban dando clases en las aulas cercanas. Haibara seguía intentando conectar aquellos hilos, por lo tanto decidió sonsacárselo a Conan, suponiendo que él lo supiera. Ambos entraron a la vez, pero no encontraron a la enfermera dentro, por lo tanto tendrían que esperarla para explicar lo sucedido. Haibara aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse a su compañero.

\- ¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con la Organización? -preguntó directamente-. Primero el profesor, ahora tú...estáis raros -confesó-. Y yo también, probablemente sea la que más rara esté -pensó, sonriendo para sí misma-.

\- ¿Nosotros raros? No, Haibara -dijo intentando parecer serio, pero le delató el bostezo-, tampoco tiene nada que ver con la Organización, supongo, porque no sé nada. Lo que realmente te tienes que preguntar, y lo que nos preguntamos el profesor y yo, es "¿Qué te ocurre?" -Haibara lo miró anonadada, ojalá ella lo supiera-. Haibara…-susurró éste agarrándola por los hombros, como acostumbraba hacer siempre para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos,aquellos que ahora mismo denotaban agotamiento y muchísimo sueño-, _**¿Qué es lo que soñaste?**_


	3. Sueños que curan pesadillas

_ ¿Que qué soñé? -Haibara lo miró directamente a los ojos para, acto seguido, posar sus pálidas manos ardientes sobre las de él, quitándoselas de encima. Conan no parecía mostrar resistencia; estaba demasiado agotado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? -preguntó perpleja, aún con sus manos sobre la de su compañero, a quien transmitía con el roce la angustia y calor de su cuerpo-.

_ Probablemente tuviste algún tipo de pesadilla, Haibara. Ni el profesor ni yo pudimos dormir bien por tu extraño comportamiento de anoche...-confesó bostezando, esforzándose por no dejarse vencer por el sueño. Conan rompió aquel roce llevándose la mano a la nuca, la cual rascó sin energía-...estábamos bastante preocupados.

Después de un silencio incómodo, en el que ella lo miraba con sorpresa, se atrevió a musitar agachando la cabeza:

_ Idiotas, nadie os pidió que os preocuparáis -murmuró para sí misma, perdiendo aquel duelo de miradas que parecían estar teniendo-.

La menuda científica se esforzó, por su parte, por no sonrojarse ni sonreír al pensar en la ternura del profesor, quien la trataba como a su hija,o en la muestra de preocupación de aquellos dos, quienes tenían un hueco reservado en su pequeño corazón. Pese a que pudo controlar el cosquilleo de su boca, manteniendo así su mustia expresión, no logró hacer lo mismo con el rubor que asomaba en sus blancas mejillas, pintándolas de melocotón; fue leve, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención.

Conan, observándola consternado, apretó las manos de Haibara aproximándose a su rostro, ésta se mostraba anonadada ante los movimientos del gafotas, luego dejó caer su frente sobre la de su amiga, cerrando los ojos para actuar de termómetro. Aquellos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, golpearon despiadadamente en la memoria de la pelirrojiza -quien sentía aquel contacto demasiado íntimo y vergonzoso- haciéndole recordar el sentimiento de impotencia al verlo marchar en su sueño; aquél que no conseguía evocar con lucidez, pero imágenes fugaces y borrosas, como un dibujo a acuarela expuesto a la lluvia de primavera, la zarandeaban arrinconándola, obligándola a experimentar la emoción de pérdida -aquellas muertes por intentar protegerla- que la hizo odiarse aún más por no haber terminado antes con su vida, cuando tuvo oportunidad; furor por su negligencia al enfrentarse a aquellos villanos; terror al ver que toda aquella batalla finalizaba así. Si bien no consiguió recapitular las imágenes, lo hizo con los sentimientos.

Haibara ignoró la proximidad de Conan y se centró en organizar todo aquel bailoteo mental que la llevaba inquietando y desconcertando desde que se puso su camiseta de tirantes añil; poco a poco, analizando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, intentó atraer a su memoria aquella maldita pesadilla. De vez en cuando, al conseguir recrear el asesinato de algún inocente que se lanzó a protegerla, recorrían inevitables escalofríos por su espalda y temblores espeluznantes. En ese momento, en su cabeza se celebraba alguna fiesta como si de una discoteca se tratara, salpicándola el fuerte sabor de la ginebra que bloqueaba su mente. A Conan todo aquel lenguaje corporal no se le pasó desapercibido. Agarró con más fuerza sus pequeñas manos y susurró sin despegarse de su frente:

_ Estás roja, temblando y tus manos arden -dijo. Haibara sintió el frescor de su aliento chocando con sus labios, lo tenía a escasos centímetros y aquello, tenía que admitir, la ponía nerviosa.- pero no pareces tener fiebre -continuó susurrando. Por cada palabra que expulsaba el detective, ella sentía enjambres burbujeando en su estómago que la privaban de poder ignorarlo-. Esto es extraño, no es común en ti olvidarte de tus sueños, más si tienen pinta de pesadi...

Haibara, fastidiada por los latidos incontrolables de su corazón, interrumpió a Conan apartándolo con la actitud más fría y calmada posible.

_ ¿Qué haces? -preguntó delatando la molestia en su voz e ignorando el creciente rubor de su rostro. Conan la observó desconcertado- Estamos literalmente en la enfermería, ¿Y en vez de buscar un termómetro haces esto para averiguar "si tengo fiebre"?

Conan mantuvo aún su expresión, preguntándose qué impulso lo llevó a actuar de aquella forma. "Mierda, probablemente sea por la costumbre de hacérselo a Ran", pensó. Aún así no respondía a la duda de su compañera, quien mantenía sonrojada una actitud de prepotencia que delataba su lado _tsundere -_ lo que llegó a comentarle el profesor tras el enfrentamiento contra Borboun-, de por qué se lanzó y acortó la distancia entre ellos, pasando por alto que ello le molestaría. Se giró observando el termómetro en la mesa de la enfermera, que aún no había llegado, y se rascó la nuca en busca de una explicación. Volvió a girarse encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro sonrojado de Haibara que no encajaba con su apagada expresión.

_ Será el cansancio -comentó la chica al ver que él no respondía-. Mejor descansa, cuando llegue la enfermera yo le explicaré lo ocurrido. -Haibara se levantó, Conan se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, y cogió el termómetro de la mesa de la enfermera- ¿Sabes? Confío más en esto que en tu "frente mide fiebres", o llámalo como quieras -a Conan se le encendieron las mejillas al soportar las burlas de su amiga, pero prefirió mantenerse callado, resignándose a la idea de que probablemente sí ande demasiado cansado, y por ello es mejor no seguir metiendo la pata-.

_ Al menos, ¿Estás más tranquila? -preguntó cambiando de tema. La chica se percató de que el bailoteo mental se había disipado, lo miró entre aliviada y fastidiada -lo primero, porque experimentar todo aquello de golpe la maltrataba psicológicamente, y lo segundo porque estaba logrando recordar todo aquel embrollo, pero sin éxito-, se limitó, por tanto, a mostrarle una de sus típicas muecas y responderle:"Quién sabe"-. Oi, oi, que es una pregunta seria. -sonrió y bostezó, luego se acomodó en la cama tumbándose bocarriba. Haibara, por su parte, se sentó en la silla de la enfermera con el termómetro puesto, esperando al pitido del aparato. Cuando sonó, se lo sacó de la boca-. ¿Tienes? -preguntó el muchacho con los ojos cerrados-.

_ Quién sabe -volvió a responder, burlona-

_ Haibara…-suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados-.

_ No. -se limitó a decir, dejando en la mesa el termómetro-. Duerme.

La enfermera seguía sin dar señales de vida. Conan, quien no soportaba más el cansancio, se quedó dormido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Haibara se sentó a su lado, divisando el paisaje del recreo, en aquel momento se encontraba únicamente el conserje limpiando, y sintiendo el abrazo de la brisa cálida en su piel. Apartó el cabello que se le interponía en el rostro, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. Se levantó únicamente para recoger un libro de medicina que tenían en la estantería de la enfermería -así tendría cómo entretenerse-, pensó.

Apoyó en la ventana su cabeza, y en su regazo el libro que había escogido. Antes de comenzar con su lectura, echó unas miradas a su compañero, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, y sonrió.

_ Este friki de los misterios…-pensó-, es el mayor idiota de los idiotas -rió por lo bajo, para no despertarlo-.

En el aula, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi seguían cuchicheando, especulando sobre Conan y Haibara, sin que la profesora se percatara de su parloteo. Ahora mismo se encontraban terminando la última hora de matemáticas que les tocaba esa mañana.

_ Aún así, -comenzó Ayumi con seriedad-. ¿Por qué se pusieron los dos a jugar sin nosotros?, ¿No es extraño?

_ ¡Cierto, cierto! Además, ni a Conan ni a Haibara le gustan tanto los videojuegos, ¡No tiene lógica que se pongan toda la noche jugando solos! -continuó Mitsuhiko, llevándose la mano a su barbilla-.

_ Entonces han mentido a la profesora, ¿Y si vuelven a tener algo entre manos y no nos lo quieren contar? -le pelicastaña hinchó sus mejillas, en señal de desaprobación-. a Ayumi no le gusta que siempre hagan eso, ¡Somos un grupo! -ella siempre tendía a hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, cosa común en aquella edad.-

_ ¡Tienes razón, Ayumi-chan! Cueste lo que cueste, tenemos que averiguarlo; ¡Nosotros, la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, tenemos que estar unidos frente a cualquier adversidad!

_ ¿No será que estáis simplemente celosos? -intervino Genta, a quien se le pasó ya el enfado-. Es lo que parece.

Ayumi y Mitsuhiko, al oír las palabras de su amigo Genta, gritaron al unísono, llamando la atención de toda la clase:

_ ¡Lo hacemos por el bien del grupo! -ambos se pusieron rojos ante las palabras de Genta-.

La profesora, quien al asustarse rompió la tiza con la que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, se giró intentando mantener la actitud más autoritaria posible.

_ ¡Yoshida-chan, Tsuburaya-kun! -alzó la voz- ¡Guardad silencio si no queréis acabar de pie en el pasillo! -la clase entera, que hasta hace rato se estaban riendo de aquellos dos tomates, se callaron al instante-. ¿Entendido? -los dos chiquitines asintieron avergonzados por su grito- ¿Alguna vez podré dar una clase en condiciones normales? -se preguntó suspirando, girándose nuevamente hacia la pizarra-.

Genta no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver que no era el único que había sido regañado por la profesora. Era como un libro abierto. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se giraron arqueando la ceja, mirándolo ligeramente sonrojados y avergonzados.

De nuevo en la enfermería reinaba el silencio, ésta vez uno agradable. Haibara, disfrutando del roce de la brisa, se había quedado dormida aún con el libro en sus regazos. La enfermera seguía sin aparecer, y aquel tiempo perfecto le imploraba disfrutar de una pequeña siesta que la ayudara a despejar la mente.

 ** _Comenzó a sentir una mano acariciándole el rostro, haciendo suaves círculos en su mejilla que provocaron pequeños cosquilleos en la pequeña pelirroja. Los largos dedos se movieron alrededor de su rostro, subiendo hasta su cabello y tocándolo._**

 ** __ Shiho, despierta -Haibara, al oir su verdadero nombre, se sobresaltó observando la borrosa figura que tenía delante- ¡Ya era hora! -oyó reír la pelirroja; esa voz tan dulce y cantarina le tranquilizaba, y le resultaba bastante familiar-._**

 ** __ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo me conoces? -Haibara se vio a sí misma tumbada en los regazos de aquella mujer, su figura permanecía borrosa. La mujer le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios-._**

 ** __ Shhh, disfrutemos de este momento. Ya estamos juntas, querida Shiho._**

 ** __ ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Haibara desconcertada. Se levantó de golpe, intentando averiguar de quién era aquel rostro. Se la hacía familiar, pero no conseguía averiguarlo-. ¿Cómo que ya estamos juntas?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres? -No podía parar de preguntar lo primero que se le asomaba a la cabeza.-_**

 ** __ Shhh, tranquilízate. ¿No lo recuerdas? -otra vez, otra vez soportando aquella pregunta-._**

 ** __ ¿Recordar el qué? -preguntó Haibara inquieta-._**

 ** __ Lo que sucedió en aquel laboratorio, cuando aquel muchacho…¿Cómo se llamaba?_**

 ** __ Conan Edogawa -comentó otra voz. Haibara le reconoció al instante, lanzándose en la búsqueda de aquella silueta-. También conocido como Shinichi Kudo, ¿Verdad?, Herma..._**

 ** __ ¡Akemi! -gritó Haibara, interrumpiendo a Akemi. Corrió para lanzarse sobre sus brazos al identificar su silueta entre aquellas espumas que volaban alrededor, difuminando toda imagen-. ¡Te echo de menos, hermana!, ¡Siempre lo hago! -comentó abrazándola con fuerza, como nunca había llegado a abrazar a nadie antes o eso pensaba ella-. Hermana…_**

 ** __ Así lo abrazaste, ¿Verdad?_**

 ** __¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó la pelirroja, aún sin separarse de ella-._**

 ** __ Cuando aquel muchacho se iba a sacrificar por ti, cómo lo hicieron los demás -comentó aquella otra figura que Haibara no conseguía identificar. Akemi rió ante las palabras de aquella borrosa figura-._**

 ** __ Mamá, ya te dije que se llama Conan -rió Akemi. Haibara la miró perpleja, ¿Acababa ella de decir lo que escuchó la científica con claridad?, ¿La llamó "mamá"?-. Ese fantástico detective, -continuó Akemi-, ¿Verdad, Shiho? -Haibara se sentía rara al escuchar su verdadero nombre, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie la llamaba así; ella fue la última que lo hizo, antes de morir. Haibara estaba tan sorprendida, que pasó por alto el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de Conan. Sentía cómo sus ojos ardían al escuchar a su hermana hablándola, llamándola por aquel nombre que cayó en desuso desde que huyó de la Organización. Asimismo, se giró estupefacta hacia aquella figura-._**

 ** __ ¿Eres...mamá? -qué clase de pregunta era esa, se dijo, ¡Obviamente Akemi la había llamado así! Junto con su hermana caminaron hasta donde se situaba aquella silueta aún borrosa; porque la pequeña científica no conseguía imaginar el rostro de su madre-._**

 ** __ Siéntate, Shiho. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, ¿No crees?_**

 ** __ Sí, claro que sí... -dijo Haibara-...mamá -susurró ruborizándose-._**

La clase de matemáticas no tardó en finalizar, la profesora salió del aula aliviada porque ahora les tocaría Educación Física, por lo tanto se podría tomar un largo descanso.

_ Oye, chicos -llamó la atención Ayumi- ¿Por qué no les hacemos una visita ahora? -propuso a sus amigos-. Después de todo, nos pilla de camino al aula de gimnasia.

_ ¡Sí, vamos a comprobar si ya se pueden venir con nosotros! -dijo Mitsuhiko entusiasmado-.

_ Ay, ahora nos toca Educación Física -se quejó Genta-. ¿De qué estáis hablando? -preguntó a los dos chicos-.

_ Pensamos ir a visitar a Conan-kun y a Ai-chan -dijo Ayumi-.

_ Para saber si se encuentran ya bien, ¿Te vienes?

Genta los observó, pensando si ir o no ir con ellos. Si bien quería echarle un vistazo a sus dos amigos, no tenía ganas de caminar hasta la enfermería.

_ ¿No les molestaríamos? -preguntó Genta- pensad que los dos no han dormido nada porque se pasaron toda la noche jugando, dos horas de sueño no harán que se encuentren mejor -dijo el moreno, intentando convencerlos con la primera excusa que se le asomó por la cabeza. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se miraron de reojo, dándole la razón-.

_ ¡Entonces los visitaremos en el recreo! -alegó Ayumi. Los dos asintieron. Genta, después de asentir, se dio cuenta de que había dicho "recreo", por lo que se alarmó-.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que no tendré mi almuerzo hasta más tarde?, ¡Si ya tengo hambre! -se quejó-.

_ Genta-kun…-suspiraron los demás decepcionados-. Siempre pensando en comida…-pensaron-.

Los tres integrantes de La Liga Juvenil de Detectives marcharon hacia el gimnasio, hablando de lo que harían cuando llegara el recreo.

 ** _Haibara, sentada entre su madre y hermana, sentía la felicidad máxima. Si bien sabía que todo aquello era un sueño, era el más dulce que tuvo en muchísimo tiempo. Aunque tuviera en ella una gota llena de amargura._**

 ** __ Eres muy fuerte, Shiho -comentó su Elena, su madre, acariciando su cabello-. ¿Ya lo recuerdas?_**

 ** __ Ojalá lo fuera -dijo Haibara, recordando sus intentos suicidas en el pasado, en los que siempre acaba siendo salvada por Conan. Se mordió los labios; mucho hizo él por ella, por lo poco que ella puede ofrecerle-. Sí, me sorprende llegar a olvidar una pesadilla...no es común en mí._**

 ** __ Shiho…, sí que eres fuerte, hermanita -sonrió Akemi-. No importa las veces que te expusiste a la muerte, tú lo hiciste por salvarlos, para que no los asesinaran por haberte conocido. Te veías perdida, pero no eres débil. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que te plantaste delante de Vermouth para poder salvar a Conan? De Vermouth, querida, la misma por el cual habías decidido suicidarte en aquella explosión del autobús-._**

 ** _Haibara inspiraba el aire con fuerza, levantó su cabeza para evitar soltar cualquier gota de lágrima. Escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Akemi, desear que realmente se lo hubiera dicho en persona la causaba un intenso sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía. Deseaba seguir con aquel sueño hasta la eternidad._**

 ** __ Gracias, Akemi -agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón-. ¿Por qué habré olvidado aquella pesadilla?, Les causé un mal trago a Kudo-kun y al profesor -se lamentó Haibara-._**

 ** __ ¿Por qué no lo miras así? -preguntó su madre llamando su atención. Si bien ver una figura borrosa podría resultar inquietante, para Haibara su voz -que había llegado a escuchar innumerable veces en los disquetes- y sus suaves manos eran suficientes- eso quiere decir que eres "normal", una estudiante más en la escuela, y te estás olvidando de aquellos malhechores -Haibara rió, aquello ya lo había escuchado anteriormente, la noche en la que se dio cuenta de que había perdido, momentáneamente, la capacidad de sentir la esencia de los miembros de la Organización-._**

 ** _Las tres se quedaron mirando en un agradable silencio, el cual Haibara, avergonzada, rompió._**

 ** __ Desearía soñar con vosotras cada noche…-confesó Haibara. Volvía a sentir el escozor en sus ojos. Todo aquello se sentía tan real, que negaría si pudiera que se trataba de un hermoso sueño-. El mejor sueño para recordar una pesadilla, -pensó ironizando sus palabras-. Desearía volver a veros, y estar juntas -siguió, controlando aún las ganas de llorar. De vez en cuando sollozaba, pero no se dejaba vencer-, aunque sé…, sé que ya no es posible. Me siento tan sola..._**

 ** _Akemi y Elena se miraron de reojo, luego la miraron y las dos se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza, como si en cuestión de segundos ella pudiera quebrarse y desaparecer de sus manos. Madre y hermana sonreían, y ésta última sin poder contener más las lágrimas._**

 ** __ Hermana, no llores -suplicó Haibara con su voz quebrantada- si no, yo, yo también...-tartamudeaba intentando contenerse, pero no pudo. Ver a su hermana llorar, sentir en su piel el calor de sus lágrimas, los gemidos y sollozos, y todo aquello era tan real que no pudo evitar llorar con ella. Elena se conmovió con la escena, viéndolas sonreír y llorar juntas era algo que jamás pudo apreciar mientras estaba viva, y menos podría apreciarlo estando ya muerta; pero sí en aquel sueño. Un sueño que las unía-. Os quiero muchísimo -susurró Haibara llorando-._**

 ** __ Nosotras también, nuestra querida Shiho._**

De repente un estruendo hizo despertar a Haibara. Ella pensó que aquel libro de medicina que tenía consigo había conseguido despertarla al caerse al suelo. Asimismo se percató de que estaba tapada por una sábana, se la quitó cuidadosamente y recogió aquel libro volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio . Notó que Conan aún seguía dormido en le cama, -normal, si no descansó absolutamente nada-, pensó observándolo preocupada. Recogió la sábana que le habían puesto y la dobló, dejándola encima de la cama.

_ ¿Habrá pasado por aquí la enfermera? -se preguntó mirando la sábana. Nuevamente se sentó en la cama, en el mismo lugar de antes, suspirando molesta por la estrepitosa interrupción de aquel libro-. El sueño perfecto al garete, -suspiró la chica-.

Ahora le tocaría esperar a que regresara la enfermera para explicárselo todo, pero seguía sin saber con exactitud si había venido antes o no. Miró nuevamente a Conan, quien parecía sonreír felizmente- ¿En qué andará soñando? -se preguntó, observándolo. Se percató entonces de que aún llevaba puestas las gafas- Antes estaba tan ensimismada con mi pesadilla, que no me di cuenta de ello…

Se agachó, aproximándose a su rostro, para quitarle con cuidado aquellas gafas sin acabar despertándolo. A pocos centímetros de él, rozándole con sus dedos el rostro para intentar quitarle las gafas, éste abrió los ojos de golpe, asustándola al instante. Ésta se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una estantería.

_ ¡Kudo-kun, no me asustes así! -casi gritó-.

_ ¿No te parece extraño? -preguntó Conan, ignorando le reprenda de su amiga-.

_ ¿El qué? -contestó ésta con una pregunta, acariciándose la parte golpeada-. ¿No estaba dormido? -pensó-.

_ El estruendo que ha sonado, y el hecho de que la enfermera no haya aparecido en ningún momento.

Un momento, se detuvo Haibara, si aquel estruendo que le despertó no provenía de la caída de aquel libro de medicina, ¿Qué diantres andaba sucediendo?


	4. Lo que el cuervo se llevó (1)

Algunos cuervos volaban por el colegio, graznando con fuerza en busca de una fresca presa. Era la hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio, Shigeaki Masao, profesor de Educación Física, se encontraba haciendo los preparativos dar comienzo a la clase dentro del gimnasio. Al principio se encontraba de un humor de reyes, canturreaba con felicidad mientras esperaba la llegada de sus alumnos. Sin embargo, aquello cesó al instante, al notar que le faltaba algo; una posesión bastante valiosa. Rebuscó alterado en sus bolsillos y en su mochila, pero no apareció.

_ ¡Masao, cálmate, sólo tienes que recordar dónde lo dejaste! -se intentó tranquilizar-. No debe de haber salido de aquí, ¿Verdad?

Conan se encontraba tumbado en la cama, observando a su amiga. Ésta se levantó del suelo, aún dolorida por el golpe que se había pegado.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el chico preocupado- Parece...bastante doloroso.

_ ¿A ti te parece? -respondió ésta sarcástica. Le lanzó una mirada fulminadora-.

_ Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte -se disculpó el muchacho soltando un pequeño bostezo-.

_ ¡Vale, vale! -se limitó a decir Haibara, acariciándose con cuidado la parte en la que se había golpeado-. Pero si me sale un chichón, prepárate para ganarte tú también uno -le advirtió. Conan tragó saliva, si bien sus golpes no dolían tanto como los de Ran, ella era capaz de repartir algunos que conseguían hasta asustarlo-.

_ Con tal de que no sea una de tus bofetadas -murmuró recordando la que recibió Genta la vez que fastidió el curry que estaba preparando con Ayumi-.

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y Genta, junto al resto de la clase, se encontraban en el patio calentando para la clase de Educación Física; el delegado de clase los guiaba para realizarlo de forma correcta y así menguar la probabilidad de lesiones. La clase chillaba animada, llena de energía. Sin embargo, aquellos tres se miraban con confusión y complicidad, dándose a entender que sucedía algo fuera de lo común.

Cuando habían llegado hacia el gimnasio, el profesor les había comentado que hoy darían las clases en el recreo alegando que el día era precioso, y lo mejor sería disfrutarlo fuera. Él los había llevado al patio y ordenado al delegado a realizar el calentamiento básico, acto seguido se marchó corriendo para traer los materiales. Aunque varios alumnos, entre ellos Mitsuhiko, se habían ofrecido a ayudarle, éste lo había rechazado nervioso, disimulando el rápido parpadeo de su ojos y el temblor de sus manos.

Tampoco se les pasó por alto aquel extraño estruendo que había resonado en todo el colegio. ¿Vendría acaso del gimnasio o era de otra parte? La clase entera, cuando escucharon aquel sonido tan estrepitoso, habían detenido el calentamiento. Sin embargo, cuando observaron que no volvía a sonar decidieron ignorarlo.

_ ¿Y si en realidad oculta algo allí? -preguntó Genta, sospechando de aquel extraño profesor, mientras realizaba el calentamiento-.

_ ¿Pero el qué? -continuó Mitsuhiko en voz baja. Se llevó dos dedos al entrecejo, obligándose a pensar más profundamente-.

_ ¡Tal vez un tesoro que haya encontrado en la zona! -comentó Genta emocionado, ardiendo en deseos por conseguir aquel botín y gastárselo en arroz con anguilas-. podría comprar una, dos, tres, cuatro...-murmuró el grandullón, haciendo cálculos. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko suspiraron al verlo-.

_ Este Genta-kun...-dijo Ayumi- ¡En fin! -alzó su voz, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos-, podríamos ir y averiguar qué sucede -les propuso con curiosidad-. También es posible que al profesor le haya sucedido algo mientras recogía los materiales, después de todo fue él solo...

_ ¡Es posible! Hoy anda muy despistado -dijo enfatizando el "muy"-. Tal vez se haya tropezado y...¡Sufrió algún accidente! -gritó Mitsuhiko, preocupándose-.

_¡Tenemos que ir a ver-...!

Antes de que la chica de felpa pudiera seguir con la conversación, el delegado los había llamado la atención porque éstos se habían parado a murmurar entre ellos. ¡Qué día llevaban los tres! Primero reprendidos por la profesora y ahora por el delegado de clase. Se disculparon por su comportamiento y se volvieron a mirar, como si se pudieran comunicar con la mirada. En algún momento, cuando termine aquel dichoso calentamiento, tendrían que ir a averiguar qué sucede.

Haibara comenzó a observar los alrededores de la enfermería en la que se encontraban hasta dar con la manta que había doblado y dejado encima de la cama, donde se hallaba su amigo aún tumbado, pensando en la enfermera. Ella continuaba rascándose la cabeza, acariciando el lugar exacto donde se había golpeado al chocarse con la estantería.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que ella no ha aparecido? -preguntó. Conan se levantó y se sentó en la cama, desperezándose y acomodándose las gafas-.

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -comentó finalmente-.

Haibara se acercó a él y señaló la manta con la misma mano con la que había acariciado la cabeza, luego procedió.

_ Me desperté con esto -dijo a secas-, supuse que la enfermera habría entrado y en vez de despertarme, me tapó para que no me resfriara -al terminar se encogió de hombros, porque no lo sabía con seguridad. Ladeó la cabeza en busca de su opinión o alguna respuesta por su parte. A Conan se le escapó una sonrisa al verla, ya sea por el movimiento de su cabello al ladear la cabeza o porque él sabía qué había sucedido en aquel momento. Ella notó aquel ligero movimiento-. ¿Qué? -preguntó observándolo- ¿Te ríes porque me quedé dormida cuando te dije que yo le diría a la enfermera por qué estábamos aquí? -preguntó ligeramente molesta-.

_ No, no, no es eso -dijo Conan de inmediato-. Lo siento, eso lo hice yo -se rascó la nuca instintivamente, mostrando sus dientes al sonreír-. Me había despertado hace un momento cuando se te cayó el libro de medicina que estabas leyendo y te vi dormida, como...-se detuvo, buscando la palabra adecuada-...parecías estar feliz decidí no despertarte e intentar conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero no lo conseguí.

_ ¿Por qué no recogiste el libro del suelo? -preguntó la chica, cambiando avergonzada de tema para evitar darle las gracias.- Ahora entiendo porque se había despertado al instante cuando intenté quitarle las gafas -se dijo a sí misma-, y lo acabé despertando yo al no sujetar bien el libro...-volvió a ladear la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza-. Da igual, ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en lo importante -Conan dejó de rascarse la nuca, y asintió con seriedad-.

_ Primero tendríamos que ir a la sala de profesores para preguntar si alguien la ha visto, no debemos de considerar tan rápido que haya desaparecido. -el gafotas se puso el calzado escolar y se levantó completamente de la cama, estirándose los brazos y soltando un largo bostezo. Ella observó sus ojos cansados, sintiéndose culpable-.

_ ¿No es mejor que sigas durmiendo y vaya yo a preguntar?, Al fin y al cabo anoche no dormiste nada...-propuso su compañera evitando denotar preocupación en su voz-.

_ ¿Qué detective se queda a dormir cuando se le presenta un caso delante? -preguntó de forma retórica, soltando una gran sonrisa-.

_ Bueno, podrías ser el primero -dijo Haibara, levantando la ceja-...o convertirte en el asistente de "Kogoro el durmiente" -comentó burlesca, observando la extraña mueca que ponía su amigo. Luego, siguiendo con sus burlas, dramatizó sus gestos imitando a Sherlock Holmes y señaló a Conan, a quien dejó anonadado-. ¡Vayamos a investigar, Watson!

La pequeña científica se adelantó a su compañero, saliendo de la enfermería para dirigirse a la sala de profesores, ahí encontrarían alguna respuesta. Conan la miró marchar, quedando ensimismado por el movimiento de su cabello al caminar. Ésta, al percatarse de que éste no la seguía, volvió atrás mirándolo desde la puerta de la enfermería. Agitó sus manos para llamar la atención del chico, quien se había quedado parado en seco. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó más y se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

_ Si tanto sueño tienes, no te fuerces y vete a dormir -le recomendó-. Para un niño no es bueno descansar tan poco.

Conan, que hasta hace nada seguía pensando en su cabello, se sobresaltó al encontrarla tan cerca sin previo aviso y sintió un latido fuera de lugar. La seguía observando en silencio, ligeramente sonrojado. Aquello le hizo recordar la vez en la aquel castillo que parecía encantado, cuando ésta se le acercó del mismo modo para preguntarle si disfrutaba con aquel acertijo. De repente, éste se golpeó la frente saliendo del trance. Este gesto sorprendió a su compañera, quien lo miró con los ojos como platos.

_ Realmente el sueño afecta al cuerpo de un niño -rió nervioso-. Pero no te preocupes, no es lo importante ahora.

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo Haibara encogiéndose de hombros. Conan se limitó a sonreír y caminar-.

Ambos aligeraron el paso, caminando a la par en silencio como hicieron cuando se dirigían a la enfermería, para evitar molestar a las aulas que estaban teniendo clases en aquel mismo instante. Conan, de vez en cuando, observaba con sutiliza a su compañera, quien caminaba soltando, en algún que otro momento, un bostezo típico.

_ ¿Qué ha sido aquello? -se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho, recordando el irregular latido de su corazón y el ligero rubor que había experimentado antes en la enfermería. Sentía pompas en su interior que burbujeaban y explotaban al pensar en Haibara.- El sueño, el sueño -se convenció a sí mismo, llevándose la mano al pecho-.

Los niños se miraban unos a otros, preguntándose qué harían, puesto que el profesor aún no había llegado con los materiales. Ellos habían finalizado el calentamiento ya hace buen rato, y se dedicaron a esperar pacientemente la llegada del profesor. Habían pasado ya más de diez minutos, y éste no hacía su aparición. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta consideraron que aquel era el mejor momento para decidir ir en busca del profesor, y averiguar qué tramaba -si lo hacía- o si sufrió algún tipo de accidente. Sin embargo, el delegado se negaba a dejarlos marchar porque el profesor no había solicitado ayuda ninguna.

_ ¡Tal vez se encuentre en peligro! -protestó Ayumi enojada-.

_ Si es ese el caso, entonces lo mejor sería comunicárselo a algún profesor. No podemos ir por nuestra cuenta -respondió el delegado de forma calmada-.

Antes de que pudieran seguir protestando, la clase entera volvió a escuchar un estruendo y sumado a esto, un potente grito de dolor. Los niños se asustaron, miraron petrificados el gimnasio de su escuela. Algunos niños comenzaron a gritar también, asustados porque el grito no parecía cesar, y otros correteaban para esconderse detrás del delegado, quien intentaba mantener la calma.

_ ¡Entonces debemos ir a avisar algún adulto! -gritó Mitsuhiko, llamando la atención del delegado-. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

_ ¡Y para esto estamos La Liga Juvenil de Detectives! -intervino Ayumi-.

_ ¡Tú encárgate de tranquilizar a los niños, nosotros vamos a por algún profesor! -finalizó Genta-.

El delegado suspiró, y los dejó marchar en busca de alguien que pudiera encargarse del asunto. Los tres integrantes de aquella liga lo miraron agradecidos por su permiso y salieron corriendo hacia la sala de los profesores con la misma velocidad que Genta había llegado ese día al colegio.

Conan y Haibara ya habían llegado a la sala de profesores, encontrándola abarrotada de profesores que se encontraban corrigiendo exámenes o tomándose un merecido descanso. Otros, tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta del despacho del director, mientras murmuraban "¡Qué suerte tiene!", "¡Qué suerte!". A Conan aquello no se le pasó desapercibido, ni a cualquiera que pasara por la zona. Encontraron a Kobayashi-sensei sentada en el sofá de la sala, con una taza de té. El chico se aproximó a ésta de forma inocente, intentando parecer un niño de verdad. La profesora abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarlos ahí, y no en la enfermería. Acto seguido dejó la taza en la mesa, esperando a Conan.

_ Kobayashi-sensei -llamó el chico con inocencia- ¿Dónde está la enfermera?, La llevamos esperando desde hace un rato y no aparece. ¿Verdad, Haibara? -Haibara intentó disimular su risa que amenazaba con salir cada vez que veía a Conan actuando de aquella extraña manera. Se limitó a asentir a la profesora.- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está? -preguntó-.

_ Oh, culpa mía Edogawa-kun. Os envié a la enfermería sin saberlo, la cosa es...

_ ¡Shhh! -llamó la atención un profesor que tenía la oreja pegada a aquella puerta-. ¡Qué no se escucha!

_ ¿Qué sucede, Kobayashi-sensei? -preguntó Conan, ignorando a aquel profesor-.

_ Seréis cotillas -se quejó la profesora-. Lo siento Edogawa-kun, parece que ahora están demasiado ocupados metiéndose en la vida ajena de otra persona. En fin, la cosa es...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la profesora nuevamente se vio interrumpida por otras personas. Esta vez fueron los tres muchachos que venían a pedir ayuda. Los tres estaban jadeando, únicamente siendo capaces de decir "ayuda" y "gimnasio". Al estar la sala de los profesores en la parte más alejada del gimnasio, no parecía haber llegado estruendo alguno a sus oídos. Haibara fue a tranquilizar a sus amigos, sirviéndoles un vaso de agua a cada uno. Éstos se sorprendieron al encontrarse ahí a Conan y a Haibara, pero no tenían aliento suficiente para preguntar nada. Kobayashi-sensei se levantó preocupada, dejando en ascuas a Conan. Asimismo, éste también se acercó a los chicos puesto que presentía que estaba sucediendo algo. Mitsuhiko fue el primero en relajarse, aunque su rápida forma de hablar daba a entender lo contrario.

_ ¡En el gimnasio hubo dos estruendos y hay alguien agonizando dentro de dolor!, ¡El profesor de Educación Física nos había dicho que lo esperáramos en el patio, porque hoy daríamos la clase ahí, y él iría a recoger los materiales para nosotros mientras calentábamos! -Mitsuhiko se acabó trabando con la lengua-.

_ Tranquilo, tranquilo -le tranquilizó Haibara, posando una mano en su hombro con gentileza. Mitsuhiko se ruborizó con descaro e intentó volver a mantener la calma-.

_ ¡Shigeaki-sensei sigue en el gimnasio, y no comprendemos qué sucede!, ¡Llevaba todo el rato actuando muy extraño! -gritó Ayumi. La sala quedó en silencio al escuchar el apellido de aquel profesor, todos los profesor -incluso aquellos que estaban pegados en aquella puerta- se giraron y observaron sorprendidos a la pequeña chica-.

La puerta de aquel despacho se abrió de golpe, saliendo de ella una delgada figura que denotaba estupefacción. Conan y Haibara la miraron sorprendidos y aliviados; se trataba de la enfermera. ¡Entonces no había desaparecido! Ésta se acercó a Ayumi, y se agachó a su altura.

_ Pequeña, ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? -preguntó preocupada la enfermera. Ayumi asintió, más calmada-.

Conan se quedó pensativo, se sentía aliviado porque al final no le hubiera sucedido nada a la enfermera, pero aún así no conseguía comprender qué estaba sucediendo exactamente; ¿Qué hacía la enfermera en el despacho?, ¿Por qué los demás profesores intentaban cotillear su conversación con el director?, ¿A qué se debe su reacción al escuchar el apellido del profesor de Educación Física?, ¿Y qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo a aquel profesor? Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sujetándosela con cuidado. Ayumi, en ese momento, estaba contando con todo detalle lo que había sucedido desde que comenzó aquella hora, y la enfermera la estaba escuchando con suma atención.

Haibara se había alejado del grupo, observando el cielo desde una ventana de la sala. Divisaba el paso de las aves en el cielo; pájaros, palomas y demás, hasta cruzar su mirada con un oscuro cuervo. Éste abrió su pico para graznar, pero en vez de eso dejó caer de él una joya llamativa.

_ ¡Se le cayó al cuervo! -comentó Mitsuhiko, quien se había acercado a la solitaria Haibara-, ¿Qué es lo que habrá robado esta vez?

Conan, sintiendo una descarga en su cerebro, consiguió juntar todas aquellas piezas. Dejó escapar de su boca aquella sonrisa traviesa, él ya lo comprendía todo. Haibara se percató de esto, y le sonrío desde donde estaba. Mitsuhiko, que seguía a su lado, notó aquella sonrisa y la observó fascinado. Luego se giró, dándose cuenta que aquella sonrisa se la dedicaba, como siempre, a Conan.

_ Haibara-san...-pensó el muchacho entristecido- ¿tú...?


	5. Lo que el cuervo se llevó (2)

Haibara giró su cabeza, atendiendo a Mitsuhiko. Éste, al sentir la mirada de Haibara sobre la suya, se sonrojó ligeramente, viéndose incapaz de continuar con su pregunta. La chica encogió los hombros, en señal de desconocimiento. Mitsuhiko se limitó a ladear la cabeza, haciéndola entender que no tenía nada que decir. La voz de Conan interrumpió el duelo de miradas que parecían estar teniendo aquellos dos estudiantes de primaria.

—Haibara, ven. —dijo a secas.

Ésta, aún con los hombros encogidos, caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Mitsuhiko la veía alejarse con pena, puesto que no había sido capaz de preguntarle nada. Observó cómo sus dos inteligentísimos amigos intercambiaban palabras en voz baja; como siempre habían hecho. Sintió cómo afloraba en él la curiosidad y cierta envidia. No podía negar que aquella forma tan adulta de hablar entre ellos siempre le había llamado su atención. Siguió observándolos, estando él apoyado en la pared.

—Necesito que busques aquello que tiró el cuervo. —Conan la miró con seriedad, esperando su respuesta. La chica, molesta por el tono de su compañero, arqueó la ceja. El encogido detective suavizó su voz, y le dijo—: Es algo importante para el profesor. Lo reconocerás a la primera, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? ¡Después te lo agradezco de alguna forma!

Haibara, nada más escuchar aquella última frase, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas burlonas y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía ya tener en mente la recompensa que desearía.

—Qué curioso…, hace unos días salió a la venta un nuevo monedero de la marca Fusae. Ahí lo dejo.

La chica, sin darle tiempo a Conan de responder, se alejó para buscar aquello tan preciado por el profesor de Educación Física. Conan se limitó a suspirar después de soltar su típico "Oi, oi". Mitsuhiko, en cambio, acabó marchando detrás de la chica movido por la curiosidad y dispuesto a preguntar lo que le rondaba por su pequeña cabeza.

Ayumi terminó de explicarle a la enfermera todo lo sucedido. Kobayashi miraba preocupada cómo palidecía aquella enfermera, que mostraba temor por lo que le habría ocurrido a aquel hombre.

—Hanako-chan...—pensó Kobayashi. Antes de que pudiera expulsar palabra alguna de su boca, Conan se había puesto delante mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, él estará bien. —Hanako lo miró intentando simular una sonrisa.

—¡Necesitamos ir para ayudar al profesor! —alzó la voz Kobayashi. Todos los adultos presentes en la sala más Conan asintieron a sus palabras y comenzaron a salir de la sala de los profesores. La enfermera se levantó siguiendo los pasos de Kobayashi.

Dentro de aquella sala solo acabaron quedando Ayumi, Genta y el director, quien volvía a entrar lentamente en su despacho.

—¿Dónde están Mitsuhiko y Haibara? —preguntó Ayumi en voz alta al percatarse de la ausencia de sus amigos—. Conan se marchó con los profesores, pero ellos…

Genta la miró, intentando descifrar aquella enigmática mueca que estaba poniendo la chica que tenía sentado a su lado. Luego soltó un quejido, como si le hubiera leído el rostro.

—Por favor, dime que no vamos a ir a buscarlos a esos dos ahora...—suplicó el muchacho, tomando una buena bocanada de aire—. ¡Estoy agotadísimo! —se quejó a su compañera.

—Genta-kun, ¡No seas así! —Le reprochó ésta—. Si no quieres venir, no vengas. Pero yo iré.

Al finalizar sus palabras ésta se levantó del sofá y apresuró su paso. Genta, nada más verla salir de la sala, se levantó gritando "¡Ya voy, ya voy!".

El director se había sentado con cuidado en su sillón; la edad lo había dejado bastante maltratado, por lo que procuraba siempre no hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Observó una foto enmarcada en la que se veía a él más joven junto con una mujer y una pequeña niña en sus brazos. Sonrió melancólico, dejando escapar un suspiro de su boca.

—Y sin darnos cuenta, crecen y forman su propia vida…—giró su asiento, dirigiendo la mirada a las nubes del cielo como si buscara en ellas a una persona—. ¿No es así, querida?

El profesorado comenzó a embestir la puerta, intentando entrar en el gimnasio. Los gritos del interior habían cesado, lo que causaba una mayor preocupación por parte de aquellos que intentaban abrirla. Kobayashi había abandonado el lugar, haciéndose cargo de los pequeños niños. Hanako golpeaba la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía, desesperada por abrirla.

—Masao...—pensó.

Pasaron un largo rato intentando abrir aquella maldita puerta, por la que se veían derrotados continuamente. Algunos profesores quedaron con el hombro maltratado, y algunas profesora también las piernas; puesto que habían decidido, las que llevaban, quitarse los tacones que tenían.

—¿No sería mejor llamar a los bomberos? —sugirió un profesor.

—¡Solo es una puerta, nosotros podemos con ella! —respondió otra profesora, exhausta.

—Pero los bomberos harían el trabajo más rápido. —comentó otra.

Conan, viendo que parecía imposible derribar aquella puerta, pidió al profesor de ciencias que lo cargara en sus hombros para poder llegar a la ventana. Éste lo miró con desdén, negándose a aceptar aquello porque se haría bastante daño.

El chico probó otra estrategia. Se alejó de aquellos profesores buscando un lugar donde haya una ventana por la cual poder asomarse. Sonrió con travesura al encontrar el lugar perfecto, donde ningún profesor le regañaría o llamaría la atención.

—Y…¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

Haibara se dio la vuelta, sobresaltando a Mitsuhiko. Éste se rascó la cabeza mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

—Quería ayudarte...en lo que fueras a hacer —respondió el chico pecoso, mientras seguía rascándose la cabeza.

Haibara soltó un largo "Oh" y continúo su camino. Mitsuhiko quedó desconcertado en su sitio, viéndola alejarse. Cuando ella notó que no escuchaba sus pasos, volvió a girarse y lo observó a lo lejos. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vente si quieres, pero no es que vaya a hacer nada interesante...—Mitsuhiko respondió asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa. Apresuró su paso para caminar a su lado.

—Haibara-san y yo estamos caminando solos, ¡Qué alegría! —pensó lanzando una pequeñas miradas a su amiga, quien caminaba bostezando a ratos—. ¡Mitsuhiko, concéntrate! Debes preguntárselo, sí o sí.

En otra parte del colegio, Ayumi y Genta corrían por los pasillos buscando a sus amigos. Genta se detuvo apoyándose en una ventana. Estaba agotadísimo y no tenía ganas de continuar buscando a esos dos, sino de comerse un buen plato de anguilas con arroz.

Ayumi, conociendo cómo era aquel muchacho, suspiró y decidió continuar por ella misma.

Genta, quien continuaba recuperando su aliento, comenzó a llamarla por su nombre. Ésta quiso ignorarlo estando molesta con él, pero el muchacho seguía insistiendo.

—¡Ayumi, que los estoy viendo!

Ayumi se giró y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico, asomándose por la ventana. Vio al otro lado del edificio, en la planta baja, a Haibara junto con Mitsuhiko.

—Se dirigen hacia la parte trasera…,¡Sigámoslos! —alzó la voz la chica, antes de echarse a correr. Genta echó un largo suspiro, tragó una buena bocanada de aire y siguió a la pequeña castaña.

—Cuando toque el recreo, disfrutaré de mi almuerzo y les exigiré compartir los suyos. —se dijo Genta a sí mismo.

Mitsuhiko y Haibara estaban por alcanzar la puerta que llevaba a la zona trasera, donde había caído aquella joya, cuando unas estrepitosas risas había conseguido llamar su atención. Ambos observaron el aula de donde provenía el sonido a lo lejos. De ésta salió un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro, corría cabizbajo hacia el cuarto de baño. Detrás de él le siguió el profesor del aula.

—¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido…? —preguntó el chico—. ¿Tú qué crees, Hai…?

Antes de que Mitsuhiko pudiera terminar su pregunta, Haibara había agarrado con fuerza su muñeca. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse con descaro, aunque también se había asustado con la expresión que ésta había puesto por un segundo. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar qué sucedía, la expresión de Haibara se había suavizado hasta volver a su indiferente rostro de siempre.

—Avancemos. —espetó la chica, dejando completamente confuso a Mitsuhiko.

Conan hizo uso de la impulsión de su zapatilla para poder alcanzar la ventana más próxima. Al observar el interior del gimnasio quedó boquiabierto. Shigeaki Masao parecía estar inconsciente en el suelo, mientras se desangraba tras haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza. A su alrededor estaban tirados los trofeos ganados por los alumnos del colegio, y la estantería que los protegía obstruía el paso, bloqueando la entrada.

—¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia! —gritó el chico de las enormes gafas negras, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Muchacho, bájate ahora mismo de ahí! —reprendió un maestro.

—¿¡No me ha escuchado?! Llamad a una ambulancia, ¡YA! —gritó Conan aún más fuerte—. ¡El profesor está inconsciente en el suelo!

Hanako tomó su móvil y llamó en ese mismo momento a la ambulancia, que llegaría lo más rápido posible.

—Por favor, que no le haya ocurrido nada...—imploró la enfermera, quien agarraba con fuerza aquel móvil que tenía en sus manos.

Conan se agarró a dos tejas del techo del gimnasio y dio una patada a la pequeña ventana, consiguiendo abrirla al cuarto intento. Los profesores, algunos alarmados y otros al borde del pánico, gritaban al chico para que se detuviera ya que temían que se lastimara. Conan, ignorando todas aquellas advertencias, se dejó caer sobre el borde de la ventana sentándose en ella. Después se quitó los tirantes que llevaba siempre encima y lo amarró a dicha ventana para poder adentrarse dentro con cuidado. Cuando hubo llegado dentro, amarró la otra parte del tirante a la estantería, con la intención de levantarla. Al pulsar el botón que tenía aquel artilugio, éste hizo su labor; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella estantería se había levantado del suelo como una pluma, haciendo que aquellos profesores que continuaban intentando derribar la puerta cayeran al suelo. Conan dejó salir de su boca un largo bostezo, pensando a su vez de dónde sacaba la fuerza para intentar salvar a alguien cuando él estaba tan agotado.

—¡Lo encontré! —pensó Haibara hurgando en la hierba—. Tsuburaya-kun, no hace falta que sigas buscando más, creo que ya he encontrado aquello tan preciado por el profesor.

Haibara alzó al cielo con sus manos manchadas de barro un hermoso anillo incrustado de diamantes. En él se veía grabado los nombres del profesor de Educación Física y la enfermera. Mitsuhiko sonrió al ver la cara triunfante de su amiga, quien se había manchado ligeramente de tierra. Sus latidos aceleraron al recordar que debía de hacerle la pregunta.

—¡Vamos! —llamó Haibara, haciéndole la señal de que debían marcharse.

Mitsuhiko comenzó a tartamudear, observó cómo Haibara no se había percatado de que quería hablarla, por lo que antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta la detuvo agarrándola de la mano; la que soltó nada más cogerla pidiendo, acto seguido, continuas disculpas.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Haibara.

—¿Es verdad aquello de que Conan-kun y tú os pasasteis toda la noche jugando a los videojuegos? Mire como se mire…, aquello no encaja. —dijo finalmente el chico—. S-siento ser tan descortés con mi pregunta —volvió a disculparse, tartamudeando.

Haibara comprendió con su tono de voz qué era lo que le sucedía. Tanto a él como a Ayumi le habían picado el mosquito del primer amor infantil.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó ésta, sin sonreír—. Sea lo que fuera, no te preocupes; no fue nada romántico, no lo es y no lo será.

Haibara dio por zanjado el tema, y se dispuso a marcharse. Sin embargo, Mitsuhiko continuó hablando.

—Ya me dijiste que entre vosotros dos no había nada romántico cuando estuvimos recolectando setas en la montaña, pero eso no quiere decir que no te gustaría que lo hubiera...—musitó Mitsuhiko. Haibara volteó mirándolo sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba aquellas palabras—. Haibara-san, ¿A ti te gusta Conan-kun?

—Mitsuhiko agachó su cabeza, mirando sus zapatos manchados de tierra.

—¿Qué pasa si dijera que sí? —preguntó la chica, dejando escapar de su boca una sonrisa burlona. Mitsuhiko levantó instintivamente su rostro, intentando que le saliera de su boca alguna que otra palabra.

—¡No puedes!

Una dulce voz intervino en la conversación. En la escena había aparecido Ayumi, junto con un exhaustado y derrotado Genta.

—¡Me prometiste que no te gustaba! —continuó la chica. Haibara se giró hacia su amiga, y dejó escapar la risa que estaba conteniendo, dejando anonadados tanto a Mitsuhiko como a Ayumi. Genta se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando reparar sus pulmones como para percatarse de la pequeña risa de Haibara.

—Lo siento —dijo recobrando su compostura—. Era solo una broma, Yoshida-chan. ¿A mí por qué me gustaría ese cuatro ojos friki de los detectives? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Ayumi se estaba preparando para protestar y defender a su querido Conan, pero Haibara lo impidió al continuar hablando—. Somos demasiado pequeños como para pensar en estas tonterías. Regresemos.

Haibara y los chicos consiguieron llegar al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia. Ésta se acercó a Conan, entregándole el anillo que había encontrado. Ayumi lo miró perpleja; no entendía en lo absoluto lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

—Conan-kun, ¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó la chica. Conan la sonrió de oreja a oreja y procedió a hablar.

—Es sencillo. La enfermera Hanako-san y el profesor Masao-san están prometidos.

Todos los niños, salvo Haibara, chillaron sorprendidos. Conan continuó hablando.

—Probablemente, mientras el profesor se encontraba preparando la clase en el gimnasio un cuervo entró y, cegado por el brillo de los diamantes del anillo, lo robó. El profesor no se percató de ello, alterándose al darse cuenta de que no tenía el anillo. Tal vez, movido por el orgullo, haya sido incapaz de decir que ha perdido aquella joya tan valiosa, y por eso prefirió buscarlo por sí mismo mientras vosotros realizabáis vuestro calentamiento. Aunque...—paró por un momento, echándole una mirada a la ambulancia que estaba cargando con aquel profesor—, no acabó tan bien. La enfermera, por su parte, se encontraba hablando sobre su matrimonio con el director, por eso no la habíamos encontrado Haibara y yo en la enfermería.

Los niños mantenían su expresión de asombro. Conan, aún sonriendo, se alejó del grupo para entregarle a la enfermera el anillo antes de que se marchara al hospital con su prometido. Ésta se lo agradeció dedicándole una enorme y cálida sonrisa. Después el chico regresó con su grupo, aunque algunos profesores lo habían alejado para regañarlo por la locura que había cometido.

—¡Ése es el trabajo de los bomberos, no el de un niño de primaria! —gritó el profesor. Conan rió nervioso, apartando la mirada hacia el grupito de sus amigos.

El resto de las horas transcurrieron de forma normal. El pequeño detective volvió a la enfermería para seguir descansando, y Haibara regresó con sus compañeros a clase. Genta, como bien había dicho antes, aprovechó el recreo para atiborrarse de comida y exigir porciones tanto a Ayumi como a Mitsuhiko -era incapaz de pedírselo a Haibara porque temía su reacción-, aunque, para su sorpresa, ésta le entregó casi todo su almuerzo alegando que no tenía hambre.

Las clases siguieron pasando, y Conan terminó por aparecer sobre la penúltima hora con mejor aspecto que nunca.

Aquel alborotado lunes había conseguido llegar a su fin. Tanto niños como profesores caminaban agotados hacia sus respectivas casas, para tener su merecido almuerzo y disfrutar de aquella fantástica tarde.

Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ayumi se adelantaron a Conan y a Haibara mientras comentaban el extraño día que habían tenido. Los dos muchachos que se encontraban atrás caminaban en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje. Mitsuhiko, hablando de extrañezas, recordó lo sucedió con Haibara en el pasillo cuando oyeron aquellas risas.

—Haibara-san —llamó el chico, alejándose de Genta y Ayumi, en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué te viste tan asustada cuando nos cruzamos con aquella clase? —preguntó en un susurro, para que nadie los escuchara. Aún así Conan lo había hecho, aunque decidió fingir que no. Mitsuhiko, recordando cómo le había sujetado la muñeca, se ruborizó notablemente.

—No es que estuviera asustada, simplemente... —contestó Haibara, quitándole importancia—, vi en el hombro del profesor una cucaracha. Creo que aquello me sorprendió bastante —dijo.

Mitsuhiko la miró extrañado, sin saber si creerse o no aquellas palabras; pero decidió dejarlo así. Cuando éste se alejó, Conan intervino.

—¿Una cucaracha en el hombro?, ¿Qué clase de excusa más mala es esa?

—La misma de "jugando toda la noche a videojuegos online", gran detective. —respondió Haibara de forma sarcástica.

—Oi, oi.

Conan se dispuso a preguntar a Haibara qué era lo que la había asustado de verdad, pero ésta lo interrumpió antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada.

—Hoy me he manchado de tierra gracias a ti, espero una buena recompensa. —comentó sonriente.

—¡Ni sueñes con que te vaya a comprar algo de Fusae! —espetó el chico, arqueando una ceja—. ¡No me seas tan cara, Haibara!

—Tacaño. —susurró imitando la expresión que ponía Conan cuando se lo decía a ella.

Los dos adolescentes encogidos continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta despedirse en el mismo semáforo de siempre.

—¿Qué diantres ha sido aquella sensación que tuve?, Era como si uno de **ellos** estuviera en el colegio —pensó Haibara—. La pesadilla y este día tan ajetreado me habrán afectado demasiado —concluyó la chica, observando cómo los cuervos graznaban en el cielo.


	6. El chico misterioso

Había pasado semanas desde aquel suceso del gimnasio. La boda entre el profesor Shigeaki Masao y la enfermera Hanako había sido todo un éxito. La escuela Teitan, sin embargo, tuvo que despedirse por algunas semanas de aquella dulce enfermera y recibir entre sus brazos a uno nuevo.

Haibara, por su parte, no se había atrevido a pasar de nuevo por aquel pasillo que conducía a la parte trasera del colegio, donde había encontrado el valioso anillo de los profesores, por la horripilante sensación que había percibido. De vez en cuando se quedaba de pie observando desde la lejanía el aula de donde provino aquella esencia negra. ¿Había sido todo producto de aquella pesadilla la que la condujo a una falsa alarma?, ¿Es su temor de que la encuentren y asesinen a todos sus seres preciados tan grande que le ha llevado a alucinaciones? Ella intentaba no parecer paranoica. Estaba segura de que Mitsuhiko no se había tragado su mentira del susto por la cucaracha, tan segura como que Ayumi, e incluso Genta, habían comenzado a notar sus miradas ausentes, perdidas en aquel pasillo, así como su extraño comportamiento cuando debían pasar por la zona. Y si ellos lo habían notado, no cabía la menor duda de que cierto detective gafotas también lo había hecho.

—¡Ai-chan! —alzó la voz Ayumi. Haibara la miró con los ojos como platos; según la expresión de su mejor amiga, una en la que mezclaba el enfado y la preocupación, dedujo que había estado llamándola desde hace rato—.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Haibara.

Ambas se encontraban bajo la copa de un árbol. Ayumi con el rostro sudado y las mejillas sonrosadas, como prueba del esfuerzo que le dedica a la práctica deportiva, y Haibara sentada bajo esta con un libro entre sus regazos cuya lectura disfrutaba. Sin embargo, no había pasado de esa página desde que se había puesto a divagar en sus pensamientos.

—¡Conan-kun dice que si sigues estando aquí y no te animas a jugar, jamás podrás entrar en el equipo de Higo-san!

—¿Qué? —si antes había abierto los ojos por la sorpresa, ahora los tenía fuera de órbita. Haibara observó desde su posición al susodicho detective, al que no podía ver con claridad porque su gorra le tapaba el rostro, quien parecía que disfrutaba presumiendo de sus habilidades con el balón frente a los otros niños.

Ahí iba, sin duda, otro de los intentos de Conan de persuadir a su amiga. No importaba cuántas veces le preguntara qué le sucedía con aquel pasillo, ella siempre se negaría a responder o diría que había visto una cucaracha. Si el colegio realmente tuviera tantas cucarachas como esta había afirmado ver, ahora mismo estaría cerrado por no pasar la inspección de sanidad.

Haibara, molesta porque habían involucrado a su admirado Higo en aquella situación, se levantó decidida del suelo, dejando su libro, y se dirigió con paso firme al descampado donde tenía lugar el partido. Ayumi la seguía feliz de verla con energía, aunque su expresión aterraba a cualquiera.

—¡Te voy a demostrar de qué pasta está hecha esta futura compañera de Higo-san! —dijo Haibara, con las manos en su cadera.

—¿Haaa…? ¿Pero quién iría a querer a alguien que ni siquiera sabe qué es un fuera de juego? —respondió Conan con una pregunta. Mostró sus dientes al sonreír como un niño travieso. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a la pequeña científica era aquella sonrisa, pero en aquel momento no se fijó puesto que sentía que su orgullo estaba en juego; nadie se entrometía entre Higo-san y ella.

Si alguien preguntara cuánto había durado el partido, la respuesta rondaría entre los millones de años de formación de la Tierra y el tiempo que tarda un anciano desdentado en arrancarse las uñas a base de mordiscos. Fue, sin duda, un partido intenso en el que se jugaba una valiosa victoria. Sin embargo, hay milagros que no existen y uno de ellos es el poder ganar a Conan Edogawa al fútbol. Este parecía que no se había despeinado ni un pelo, ni siquiera se le había caído al suelo su gorra preferida, sus movimientos habían sido veloces y perfectos; era invencible. La victoria había sido aplastante, aunque cierta científica no lo quisiera admitir.

Tras el partido, en el que todos habían intentado derrotar a Conan sin éxito, los jóvenes detectives marcharon a una heladería para tomar un merecido descanso.

—La próxima vez Conan no podrá utilizar ni su cabeza ni sus piernas para patear el balón —declaró Genta sosteniendo cuatro cucuruchos en sus manos.

—¿Y si sólo le permitimos hacer de portero? —preguntó Mitsuhiko.

—Entonces tendríamos que olvidarnos de conseguir meter gol en la vida. Lo peor es que él sería capaz de marcarnos uno desde su portería —finalizó Haibara, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oi, oi, no es mi culpa ser tan bueno...—pensó el detective mientras pagaba su helado.

—¡Estáis siendo injustos con Conan-kun! ¡Él era uno contra vosotros tres! —se quejó Ayumi.

La conversación se había cortado hasta que éstos hubieron alcanzado la mesa. Ayumi se había sentado al lado de Conan; frente a este se encontraba sentada Haibara, quien tenía a su lado derecho tanto a Mitsuhiko como a Genta. Tras acomodarse en sus asientos, continuó la charla.

—Y conseguí ganar gracias a Ayumi-chan. ¡Eres muy buena como portera! —elogió Conan. Ayumi se sonrojó de la felicidad y así agarró el brazo de su querido detective. Aunque a Conan de cierto modo le incomodaba, ya se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Haibara-san también estuvo fantástica! —apresuró a decir Mitsuhiko, tartamudeando, con la vaga esperanza de que ésta reaccionara de la misma manera.

—Gracias, Tsuburaya-kun —se limitó a decir esta, mientras comía su helado molesta y observaba a través de la ventana de la heladería. Mitsuhiko la miró apenado.

—Déjala ser, Mitsuhiko —dijo Conan—. Después de todo no sabe ni lo que es un fuera de j-¡Ay! —Antes de que el gafotas pudiera decir nada, había recibido una patada por parte de la científica debajo de la mesa. Ventajas y desventajas de sentarse uno frente al otro—. ¡Eso ha dolido! —se quejó.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Haibara, fingiendo desconocimiento. Conan intensificó su mirada, sin volver a responder.

Haibara sabía que Conan la estaba observando de aquella forma para intentar intimidarla. Una parte suya estaba feliz, porque tenía su atención. Sin embargo, la consideraba inmerecida. Haibara sabía a la perfección que el gran corazón de aquel detective había sido entregado a Ran desde aquel momento en el que se habían conocido. Se reprendía a sí misma cada vez que miraba a Conan con otros ojos, pero era algo inevitable. Apartó la mirada del cristal y la clavó en los ojos de Conan. Este, que aún la observaba, parpadeó al sentir que era diferente respecto a los que normalmente lanzaba. ¿Acaso había comenzado a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? Imposible, en esos temas era demasiado denso.

—¿Qué hacemos después de comer los helados? —preguntó Genta, rompiendo aquella batalla de miradas que estaban teniendo sus dos amigos encogidos.

—¡Ayumi-chan quiere darse un buen baño! —respondió Ayumi.

—¿Por qué no os venís a casa el profesor y jugáis ahí? —comentó Haibara, quien había terminado de comer su helado—. Aunque espero que esta vez cierto patoso no nos arruine la cena...—dijo, recordando la vez que habían ido a cenar a su casa y Genta había tanto fastidiado el curry como manchado a Ayumi tras haber estado jugueteando con el balón de fútbol en el salón.

—Ni que vuelva a suceder un secuestro. —añadió Conan, recordando también aquel día.

—¡Entonces perfecto! ¡Tal vez el profesor Agasa haya creado un videojuego nuevo! —comentó Mitsuhiko— ¡Y puede que esta vez sí sea interesante! —añadió.

Cuando los chicos terminaron sus helados, salieron del local y comenzaron su marcha. Parecía que el día pasaba con rapidez, pronto se podía apreciar que se acercaba el atardecer. Los jóvenes detectives discutían animadamente sobre el reciente episodio de Kamen Yaiba, siendo este el final de su temporada.

El enfado de Haibara ya se había disipado e incluso se había animado a escuchar aquella conversación tan trivial. No entendía la fascinación que tenían aquellos muchachos por Kamen Yaiba. Sin embargo, en un dado momento, se había parado en seco.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Conan.

—He olvidado mi libro en el descampado. Lo acabo de recordar. —dijo Haibara, golpeándose internamente la frente.

—¿Puede que siga ahí? —preguntó su amiga.

—No lo sé, voy a buscarlo. ¡Vosotros adelantaos! —alzó la voz Haibara, alejándose del grupo.

—Yo también la acompañaré, se está haciendo tarde después de todo. ¡Vosotros id a casa del profesor!, ¡Está cerca! —añadió Conan, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

—Eh...claro, adiós...—lograron decir sus amigos, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera.

Conan había logrado alcanzar a Haibara en cuestión de segundos. Esta había atenuado su paso tras encontrarse relativamente lejos del resto de detectives.

—¡Oi, Haibara! —exclamó Conan, poniéndose a su lado—. ¿Crees que el libro continuará ahí?

—Dudo que alguien quiera un libro de bioquímica avanzada, espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Acompañarte, ¿Qué sino? —contestó a la vez que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón después de haberse acomodado la gorra—. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿Sabes lo que le puede suceder a una niña sola en la calle?

—¿Y esos tres qué? ¡Yo no soy una niña! —regañó Haibara.

—Ellos estarán bien, después de todo nos separamos cerca de la casa de Agasa. Y quieras o no, eres una niña —contestó el chico con suma tranquilidad—. A parte, ¿Cómo puedes perder tan rápidamente un regalo? Creía que ese libro te gustaría, por eso te lo compré —comentó fingiendo enfado. Realmente había pensado que aquel libro sería de su agrado; si le hubiera regalado un libro de misterio probablemente lo hubiera tirado a la basura.

—Bueno, yo esperaba un monedero o cualquier otro producto de la marca Fusae…, los habría cuidado con muchísimo mimo. —contestó ésta. Conan sabía que también cuidaba con mimo aquel libro, porque no se había despegado de él desde que lo había recibido. El chico sonrió para sí.

—Mira que sales cara, eh... Por cierto, ¿Tanto te molestó que dijera que no sabes lo que es un fuera de juego? —preguntó el detective encogido, suponiendo la posible razón por la cual podría haberse olvidado la existencia del libro—. Aunque no mentí en ningún momento...—pensó.

—No tanto…, —respondió esta indiferente—. tendrás que tragarte tus palabras cuando Higo-san y yo estemos casados —bromeó la chica.

—¿Haa…? Sabes, acabas de sonar como esas fanáticas acosadoras —comentó Conan, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿Quién dice que no lo sea? —preguntó Haibara. Conan se había alejado unos tres pasos susurrando "miedo das"—. No lo soy. —pudo escuchar el suspiro de su amigo—. Simplemente digo la verdad, será mi futuro marido. —y acto seguido, cómo este se golpeaba la frente. Aquella reacción le había sacado una sonrisa.

—Si eso llega a ser así, el pobre acabará en la ruina...—pensó el detective—. ¿Pero qué ando pensando? ¡Es imposible que suceda! —se dijo a sí mismo. Haibara se seguía riendo por lo bajo al percatarse de las extrañas expresiones que ponía.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa del profesor, los niños encontraron la puerta abierta. Se extrañaron al instante. Notaron el coche del universitario Okiya frente a la casa del profesor, pese a disponer de su propio parking.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo en casa del profesor? —se preguntó Mitsuhiko preocupado.

—¡Entremos a mirar! —dijo Ayumi, agarrando las manos de sus dos amigos, que se habían sonrojado al instante, y corriendo para entrar—. ¡Profesor se encuentra bien! —gritó la chica.

Los tres se sorprendieron al encontrar al profesor tan sano como siempre en el salón. Este se giró confundido.

—Claro que lo estoy, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué gritáis?

—No…, nada. Habíamos visto el coche de Subaru-san fuera y la puerta estaba abierta así que...—balbuceó la pequeña, incapaz de terminar su propia frase.

—¡Aah! —alzó la voz Mitsuhiko—. ¡Tú!

Genta y Ayumi giraron para ver a Mitsuhiko, quien había elevado bastante la voz. Detrás de aquellos hombres se encontraba un niño de su misma edad sentada en el sofá. Estaba cabizbajo, y el largo mechón negro le cubría todo el rostro. Parecía nervioso, sus piernas se movían como si siguieran el ritmo de una canción rápida y sus manos, también temblorosas, agarraban con fuerza su pantalón.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó el profesor, alzando una ceja en desconocimiento.

—¡Vamos a la misma escuela! —respondió el delgaducho—. ¡Haibara-san y yo lo vimos hace semanas saliendo de su clase! Parecía que el resto se estaba burlando o algo.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama? —preguntó, esta vez, el universitario—. No importa cuántas veces se lo preguntemos, no responde…

—No, no sé nada...simplemente lo vimos.

En ese momento Subaru se agachó a la altura del rostro del muchacho, que parecía estar susurrando algo. Sin embargo, su débil voz y falta de vocalización no daba a compresión alguna.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó Genta impaciente.

—Es verdad, todo esto es muy raro...—murmuró Ayumi.

—Ya os lo contaré más tarde, os lo prometo —dijo Agasa intentando tranquilizar a los niños—. Digamos que se ha perdido...

—Será mejor que os marchéis a casa, chicos. ¿Queréis que os lleve en mi coche? —preguntó Subaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero...—comenzó a decir Ayumi.

—Haibara-san nos dijo que podríamos seguir jugando aquí...—continuó Mitsuhiko.

—Y también cenaríamos todos juntos —finalizó Genta, entristecido.

—Pero tenéis que comprender que debemos buscar a los padres de esta criatura...—les susurró Subaru, acariciando cada una de sus cabezas.

—¡Nosotros podemos ayudaros! —exclamó Ayumi.

—¡Después de todo somos la Liga Juvenil de Detectives! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

Haibara y Conan habían terminado en una comisaría cerca de la agencia de detectives. Por algún parecer, el libro había realizado un largo viaje hasta terminar en aquella comisaría. El Sol había pintado de naranja el cielo, y los cuervos continuaban graznando.

Los dos adolescentes encogidos se iban acercando a la agencia de los Mouri. Conan recordó en ese momento que Amuro probablemente debía de seguir por la zona. Se giró e instintivamente le puso su gorra a Haibara, ocultándole el rostro. Había posado una mano en su hombro y la otra la tenía aún encima de su gorra, tocándole su cabeza. Haibara había pegado un pequeño salto del susto, "¿No podría haber avisado antes de acercarse tan peligrosamente?", pensó.

—Suerte que te he acompañado —susurró Conan—. Ocúltate bien, ¿Vale? Puede que Amuro-san salga en cualquier momento.

—Oh, gracias. Una gorra sudada, ¡Lo que quería por navidad! —había dicho ésta con sarcasmo. Conan sonrió ante su comentario, era tan típico de ella. Podría escupir aquellas palabras, a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de su compañero.

—Siempre haciéndose la fuerte, ¿Eh? —se dijo para sí—. Voy a coger mi monopatín, así llegaremos más rápido. ¡Espérame! —comentó antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Sí, sí, señor detective! —le respondió esta, acomodándose la gorra—. ¿A dónde se cree que pueda ir yo?

La discusión parecía alargarse en casa de Agasa. Los niños habían intentado por todos los medios sonsacar alguna información de aquel extraño que había irrumpido en la casa del profesor.

El chico seguía en la misma posición, y no había tomado ni el vaso de agua que le había traído el profesor. Parecía una estatua pero, a diferencia de esta, el estudiante temblaba.

—Se está haciendo de noche. Chicos, es hora de que regreséis a vuestra casa —comunicó Subaru—. Otro día vendréis a jugar.

—¿Y si llamamos a Kobayashi-sensei para preguntar? —comentó Mitsuhiko.

—¡Ella es una maestra, debe saber algo! —afirmó Ayumi.

—¡Y así, después podremos ir a comer todos juntos! —finalizó Genta, cuya tripa rugía con fuerza.

El profesor y Subaru se lanzaban miradas cómplices, como si se comunicasen telepáticamente la mejor forma de convencer a esos niños.

—¿Qué tal si os llevo yo a cenar y luego regresáis a casa? —preguntó el universitario—. Cuando lleguen Conan-kun y su amiga nosotros les explicaremos lo sucedido.

—Pensad que vuestros padres deben de estar preocupados, chicos...—intervino Agasa—. ¡La próxima vez que vengáis os podéis a quedar hasta a dormir! ¡Una fiesta de pijamas!

—¿En serio? —preguntaron los tres emocionados.

—Claro que sí. Así cenaremos todos juntos y podréis probar el nuevo juego que estoy creando —dijo este sonriente. Los tres se miraron buscando la aprobación del otro. Estos, para el alivio de los adultos, asintieron convencidos.

—¡Es una promesa! —gritaron los tres, saliendo de la casa.

—Subaru-kun, siento que tengas que hacer ahora de niñero. —se disculpó el profesor.

—No se preocupe, son niños la mar de interesantes y graciosos. Yo me encargo de ellos. Usted...—sin terminar su frase, lanzó una mirada al extraño que estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Sí, lo entiendo…

Haibara y Conan vieron desde la lejanía cómo los niños se metían en el coche de Subaru y se marchaban con él. Ambos intentaron ir lo más rápido posible en aquel monopatín, pero no consiguieron llegar a tiempo. Haibara se encontraba agarrando de la cintura a Conan, después de que éste la regañara por lo incómodo e inseguro que era cuando ésta se sostenía agarrándolo de sus hombros.

—Probablemente se marcharon porque ya es demasiado tarde —comentó Haibara, aún sujeta a él.

—Pobrecillos, si no fuera porque tardamos demasiado en encontrar el libro...—dijo Conan, frenando poco a poco el monopatín—. ¿Pero por qué Akai-san es el que los lleva a su casa? —pensó el pequeño detective. El chico se giró al dejar de sentir las cálidas manos de su compañera en su cintura, así como le devolvía su gorra.

—Gracias por tu sudor —dijo esta burlona. —De nada, su majestad quejica. —le respondió este.

Haibara también se había percatado del hecho de que era el vecino quien había llevado a sus casas a los niños. ¿Tal vez se había vuelto a estropear el coche de Agasa?, se preguntó.

Cuando se bajaron del monopatín y se fueron acercando a la casa, al ritmo de que discutían sobre aquel interesantísimo libro, según Haibara, de bioquímica, la chica comenzaba a sentir cierta opresión y malestar en el pecho. Una esencia bastante conocida provenía de aquella casa. Un olor horrendo que preferiría enterrar y enviar al infierno.

Apretó contra su pecho el libro que sostenía con una mano, y con la otra detuvo a su compañero. Éste la miró confundido; de repente volvía a actuar de una forma extraña.

—¿Haibara, sucede algo? —preguntó, delatando en su voz la preocupación—. Estamos en la casa del profesor, aquí no hay peligro alguno —le dijo, con la intención de calmarla. Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto contrario.

Haibara abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Y si tenían al profesor con ellos y estaban esperando a su regreso? Olvidó el hecho de que Ayumi y el resto se habían marchado con toda seguridad hace unos minutos -lo que confirmaba la seguridad del lugar- y aun así Haibara, que se encontraba tan sumida en sus temores, no dudó en salir corriendo al grito de "¡Profesor!". Conan se había asustado por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su amiga, y la siguió.

—¡Profesor! —gritó esta, entrando en el salón.

—A-Ai-kun…¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó el profesor, balbuceando por el susto.

En ese mismo instante, el extraño alzó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en Haibara. Su rostro se iluminó y en él se dibujó una tímida sonrisa. Conan había entrado detrás de esta, quedando desconcertado, como todos los presentes, por las palabras de aquel niño.

— **Shiho, te he echado de menos**.


	7. Especial: El regalo de Conan

**¡Hola, lectores!**

 **Hoy me dije; Hey, ¿Y por qué no hago uno de esos especiales que son relativamente cortos y que tanto me encantan leer? ¡Pues aquí os traigo uno!**

 **Conan había prometido hacerle un regalo de agradecimiento a Haibara por haberle ayudado al encontrar el anillo de boda de aquellos profesores enamorados ?**

 **¿Cómo fue ese dia?...¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

En otro día soleado y brillante, típico de la ciudad de Beika, el pequeño detective encogido se

encontraba paseando en la zona comercial, buscando el regalo perfecto para cierta científica que él conocía bien.

Había pasado por varias tiendas de la marca Fusae. Estas estaban atiborradas de clientela; en su mayoría mujeres adineradas y estiradas cuya humildad brillaba por su ausencia.

—¿Haibara será así cuando crezca? —se preguntó Conan. Por un momento se imaginó la figura de Shiho Miyano entre aquella muchedumbre de mujeres caprichosas y, según su punto de vista, insensibles. Ladeó la cabeza con fuerza, quitándose esa imagen—. Puede que sea caprichosa, pero no es así...—se dijo alejándose de la tienda.

Mirara donde mirase, los precios de los productos de aquella marca superaban con creces el dinero que llevaba encima. No se podía permitir pagar aquel regalo que tanto ansiaba su amiga.

—¿Cómo espera que un estudiante de secundaria encogido y transformado en uno de primaria tenga tanto dinero? —se preguntó el pequeño. Tan solo formular aquella pregunta lo había dejado sin aliento.

Conan había decidido alejarse de todo aquel barullo y marchar al tranquilo parque que había cerca de su escuela. ¿Por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas a un simple regalo? ¡Cualquier cosa valía!

Se tumbó en la fresca hierba del parque, mojándose un poco la ropa con el rocío que las hacía brillar. Esa sensación de frescura lo había refresco; la mera imagen de Haibara comportándose como aquellas estiradas le había disgustado muchísimo.

Luego de un rato, el pequeño detective comenzó a pensar en un regalo que la hiciera feliz y que, a su vez, sea económico.

—¿Y si le compro un collar?...—Conan, dándose cuenta de que lo había preguntado en voz alta, se golpeó la frente apenado—. ¿Un collar? ¡Eso es demasiado vergonzoso! No pueden ser ni collares, ni pendientes ni anillos…¡Sobre todo los anillos! —se reprendió ruborizándose—. Esto ha de ser un regalo de agradecimiento por un favor…, no el típico regalo que le harías a tu novia, idiota. —pensó, levantándose de la hierba.

Viendo que no conseguía aclararse allí, decidió ir a una cafetería y disfrutar de una tarta de limón con un zumo de naranja para pensar mejor.

Una vez sentado en la mesa, tras haber soportado antes los elogios de continuas trabajadoras que admiraban cómo un niño tan pequeño iba solito a una cafetería y decidía lo que quería con tanta seguridad, agarró su mentón pensativo y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

—¿Qué tal algún dulce?, Alguna tarta de fresa o…¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esto le haría feliz a Ran, que adora lo dulce, no a Haibara. Ella probablemente acabaría soportando los lloriqueos del profesor por querer comerlo también—suspiró, pasando después a sorber de la pajita el zumo de naranja—...Además, su plato preferido es el sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada de frambuesa…

Las cajeras y camareras comenzaron a cuchichear por lo bajo, soltando palabras como "cucada" y "adorable" mientras observaban a Conan.

—Parece que está imitando a un adulto...—dijo una.

—Ohh, ¡Qué ternura! —exclamó otra.

—Me desconcentran...—pensó Conan.

Después de terminar aquella deliciosa tarta y disfrutar se su zumo, Conan se marchó de la cafetería pensando aún en un regalo que le hiciera feliz. Divisó a lo lejor una reconocida floristería, cuyas flores resplandecían por su exhuberante belleza.

—No hay chica que no le guste una flor, ¿Verdad?...—paró y meditó por un segundo—. A no ser que sea alérgica, claro…Además…

—Muchacho, ¿Estás buscando una bonita flor para tu novia? —preguntó el floristero mostranso sus dientes con su sonrisa.

—...está esto...—terminó de pensar Conan—. No, gracias. ¡Solo miraba! —dijo antes de salir corriendo—. ¡Es que no hay regalo alguno que se pueda hacer sin que parezca algo romántico! —pensó el chico sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

El pequeño detective había corrido tanto hasta terminar en una pequeña librería. Ahí vio su regalo perfecto. Había salido a la venta un exclusivo libro de bioquímica avanzada reconocida por distintas universidades prestigiosas que tratan con minuciosidad el tema.

Conan pegó su rostro en el escaparate, como si ahí mismo se encuentrara la pieza perdida de su tan complicado puzle.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡A Haibara se le da muy bien la bioquímica! ¡Ella es una científica nata! —su rostro se ensombreció al percatarse del precio. Luego suspiró—. Me tendré que olvidar este mes de comprarme un libro de misterio…

Conan se dirigió satisfecho a la casa del profesor Agasa para entregar aquel regalo prometido a Haibara. Tenía la esperanza de que le gustaría, aunque no fuera un monedero de la marca Fusae. Después de todo a Haibara le pegaba más una bata de científica que un traje caro y ridículo.

…

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Haibara. Ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio.—No tiene forma de monedero...—comentó al ver el objeto envuelto.

—¡Es muy caro! —se quejó Conan—. ¡Este regalo te gustará más!, ¡Te lo garantizo!

—Ohh...—dijo Haibara mientras quitaba con cuidado el envoltorio. El corazón de Conan latía con fuerza, de los nervios, preguntándose si le agradaría esa elección.

Hubo un largo silencio. Haibara, inexpresiva, ojeó el libro que tenía en sus manos. Conan la seguía con la mirada, esperando algún comentario.

—¿Y? —preguntó inquieto.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que me dé prisa en la creación del antídoto? —preguntó la científica, aún examinando el libro. El corazón de Conan se detuvo por unos instantes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —negó al instante—. ¡No digas tonterías, Haibara! ¡Pensé que te gustaría! —dijo molesto. Haibara dejó el libro en su mesa, señalando la puerta.

—Oh, sí, es fantástico cuando te dan un libro como diciéndote "Tus capacidades y conocimientos no son suficientes. Con esto lo harás más rápido". —comentó con sarcasmo.

Conan salió de aquel laboratorio decepcionado. Tal vez no había sido el mejor regalo. Le molestó el hecho de que Haibara no se hubiera planteado lo difícil que era regalar algo a alguien, sin que tenga unas connotaciones 'extrañas'. Dio media vuelta, con la intención de quejarse abiertamente. Sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta, se había quedado corto de palabras: la encontró de pie, con sus cabellos despeinados y ojos cerrados, abrazando aquel libro que antes había dejado en la mesa con indiferencia. En su rostro se había dibujado una genuina sonrisa y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono melocotón, llenándola de ternura. Haibara se veía feliz y se veía hermosa con aquella sincera sonrisa.

Conan apartó la mirada al instante y subió con rapidez las escaleras, intentato ser lo más sigiloso posible. Su corazón había palpitado de una forma muy extraña, esos latidos estaban fuera de lugar. El encogido detective se dejó caer en el sofá del salón, agarrando su pecho, incapaz de comprender lo sucedido.

—¿Qué te pasa Shinichi? —preguntó el profesor, logrando captar su atención.

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Que por qué?...Estás rojo.


End file.
